Just Business
by GermanBros24
Summary: Gil is a male stripper, he works at his friend Francis' club alongside Alfred, Mathias, Antonio, and Feliks. He is married to Elizia, though their marriage is failing. She doesn't know about his job. She cheats on him causing a fight, she leaves him. All Gil has now is his friends at the strip club. He finds himself slowly falling for the mystery man in the back of the club
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first M rated fic… M for male strippers and such. Please enjoy**

Chapter 1

"Bruder?" a tentative young Ludwig called out peering into the dark room

No reply. Ludwig nudged the door open further and slipped inside. He hated to wake his bruder, but he needed too or else he'd be late.

Ludwig tip-toed over to the bed where his elder brother's sleeping form lay. Ludwig shook his shoulder.

"Hm?" Gilbert grunted waking up

"Bruder it's almost eight o'clock." Ludwig said softly

Gilbert shot up, his platinum hair plastered to the right side of his head, and his tired red eyes now wide and alert.

"Oh look, Mr. Incompetent has arisen." a cold tone drawled from the doorway

"Eliza why didn't you wake me an hour ago! My alarm didn't work!" Gilbert asked a hint of anger in his voice

"Well if you can't manage to work an alarm I wasn't bothering to wake you up." she said shortly

Gilbert stood, throwing the bed covers back into a somewhat nice looking position.

He ruffled his little brothers blonde hair, the ring on his left hand flashing from the light in the hall "Thanks for waking me Luddy" he said

The young boy smiled and quietly left the room

Gilbert straightened up and looked back to his wife of five years. "You can't be mad at me for this." he said

She huffed and walked away. He sighed and walked to the bathroom, quickly showering and then dressing in simple clothes before dashing down the stairs

He looked at a nearby clock, eight thirty. No time for him to eat. He walked up to his wife, slipping an arm around her waist and putting his head on her shoulder. She stiffened.

"I got to leave now, see you in the morning, love you" he said, pecking her cheek before turning to run out the door, pausing only to jam his feet into shoes and yell a goodbye and goodnight to Ludwig.

He fumbled with his pockets searching for keys to the black BMW in the driveway.

The door opened behind him "Looking for these?" Eliza asked, a tried look in her eyes

He smiled "Ja! Danke." using his own tongue to try and really get his feelings across

She sighed and threw the keys at his head before slamming the door.

He caught the keys, and winced as the door slammed.

He tore open the driver side door and slammed it closed, before jamming the keys into the ignition, shoving the gear stick into drive and slamming on the accelerator.

He sighed sadly. Elizia had been getting colder and colder towards him; he could see their marriage was failing. But he had no clue on how to fix that, though he tried, for he did love her. He sped down the streets trying to make up for lost time; he didn't want to be late. Not that he would get in too much trouble… they were like a family almost…

He drove to his place of business… the local strip club

His little brother and his wife did not know what he did, he said he worked for a private business and all information was disclosed on it. It kept his life, well simpler… kind of.

He shook Elizia from his head, they had been married at a young age, well very young. He was 19 then, now he was 24.

He… he'd fix them, somehow. He knocked open the door of his car, forced a smile to his face, and closed and locked the door, walking through the back entrance into the club.

He was of course the last to arrive, as he was late.

"Hey! You're late Gil!" his friend Mathias called out

"Yeah, sorry the alarm didn't work and Elizia didn't wake me." he explained

"Gilbert! My money making albino! Get ready! And learn to show up on time my cherre! **(My French sucks, get over it or help it)**

Gilbert dashed over to his counter, raking a comb through his hair, splashing on just a hint of cologne, and dressing for the first act.

He carefully got into the group act's attire, a tux, tear away of course.

"The Black Eagle, god Gil you need a new name, your pale as a damn sheet." Alfred said walking up, his hair in its usual yet neat disarray

"Oh the Hero is here eh?" Gilbert asked shoving him playfully

"Like you totally need a new name Gil! The White Sheet! The Red Eyed Demon! Like those are totally better names than 'Black Eagle" Feliks said walking up

Mathias and Antonio walked up, the group of five men now waiting for their cue to go on stage

"The Great Dane and the White Eagle and Matador. Like those names are any better than mine?" Gilbert asked smiling

"Ha well maybe Francis just lost his touch when it came to names. But hey, Black and White Eagle, that act always gets the ladies paying." Mathias said shrugging

"And when you start howling like a damn dog the ladies just look at your damned puppy dog eyes and shower you in singles" Alfred said chuckling

"And like your cowboy act doesn't get anything?" Antonio asked messing with his hair

"Oh the Matador speaks. Like, damn Francis really gave you a totally terrible name Tonio." Feliks added, getting a chuckle from Antonio

"Yeah if anyone bitches about names it should be me." The Spaniard said smiling widely

"Yes true, God Francis mad a bad call when he made names off of nationality." Mathias said

"Well considering how big you are the name you have isn't that bad." Alfred said

The four men smirked at the comment "How big? Naughty little Alffie!" Gilbert said cracking up

Francis looked to his watch. He listened to the guys laughing about their terrible stage names, which he would admit, were rather terrible, but they had no tie to their names, so at least no one would tie the name to the man, as most of his strippers had day time jobs.

He glanced over to the clock and then the tables, which were filled for the show. He glanced over to his DJ, a quiet and tech savvy kid name Eduard.

He gave a thumbs up and the DJ switched the music. Francis walked out onto stage

"You ladies ready out there?" he asked

A chorus of yells and whistles answered him.

"Well then I give you, the Poor Boys! But maybe you can make them men eh!" Francis yelled, jumping off the stage

The music changed again, to an upbeat mix of typical club songs.

The guys in back heard Francis talking, running out onto stage behind the curtain and turned around so their backs were to the audience.

Alfred and Feliks were on the far right, then Antonio and Mathias on the left with Gil in the middle, because he was the veteran of them all, even at his young age. And long time friends with Francis, he had been by Francis since he opened. And he was Francis's first stripper and their friend Antonio came along next, most likely pressured into it by his lovely friends.

When the music turned into the club mix, the curtain raised and the five men spun around

**Oh the killer suspense aha… Oh and yeah the stage names are pretty terrible sorry for that. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The following contains nazi!stripperGil and Antonio in leather pants- I am not responsible for any nosebleeds that occur**

Chapter 2

The bright stage lights would make most people squint but the seasoned performers simply ignored them, looking out into the crowd. They danced up the stage, closer to the audience, Gilbert's fingers slid up his chest to the buttons on the tux jacket, he smirked, swaying and dancing as he slowly worked off the jacket. The five men moved in unison, the jackets being shed at the same time, and then flying to the back as they kept the dancing up.

Gilbert slid to the back, as Alfred replaced him in the front, the males moves became more suggestive as the vests flew off.

Gilbert slid to the right, as now Feliks took center stage.

Gilbert followed the chorography, running his hands slowly up his chest teasingly playing with the white button up shirts buttons, but not opening them, his hands sliding back down his body.

The song jumped to the next in the mix, and with a violent motion, the white shirts were torn off, yells from the crowds causing a smile to tug at Gil's lips.

His tattoo, a Prussian eagle, was now in view, it was on his right hip, and to see it fully, no clothing on his bottom half was needed. With the pants still on, just the head and tops of the black eagles wings were seen.

Now he danced over to replace Antonio's spot, as he stood in Mathias's and Mathias slid up to center stage, walking down the runway, dancing close to the front row tables, a wide smirk on his lips and a wild light in his blue eyes. The Dane danced slowly and teasingly running his hands over his sculpted chest and abs, then dipping down, to where he was almost laying on the stage, to where he did a very slow motion worm like movement, dropping from his arms, a ripple going through him before he popped back up and danced to the back, Antonio taking his spot in front, the stage littered in singles.

Antonio got the big move of the group dance.

His tanned skin and green eyes drove the ladies crazy, and as he slowly danced, moving like he was grinding more money was thrown onto stage.

Antonio teased, running his hands down his body to the top of the pants, but then moving away and dancing slowly again, tensing at some points to amplify his muscled torso.

Then the men spun, tearing off the pants, and hearing the crowd scream. From the corner Francis smiled, seeing the night was going very well.

Antonio danced to where Mathias last stood, close to the front row tables.

The other four moved up the stage shaking and moving dancing more wildly and even more suggestively, the crowd screamed.

Then the five men retreated backwards, and then slid into the back room.

Gilbert smirked knowing his and Feliks routine would bring down the house as it always did.

But first, he got into his solo act costume, a military uniform, more specifically a WWII German one.

"Whoa we got a Nazi stripper!" Alfred yelled drawing is fake gun from his cowboy costume and shooting

The guys chuckled and laughed. Feliks dashed out back onto stage as his solo act was first.

Francis was on stage again "Ladies now wasn't that a teaser act? Ready for a little more?" He asked flipping is blonde hair and flashing a smile

A few moans at the Frenchmen's movements caused a dashing smile to cross his face. He laughed "Well here he is! The blonde haired and green eyed Polak, the wild and crazy White Eagle!"

Feliks burst onto the stage, the music changed from a club mix to 'I went to Poland' and Feliks danced fast, owning the stage, dressed as a mechanic, for now.

Back stage Gil fixed his hair, as it got messed up from dancing. He wiped the sweat from his face and looked over his costume. Francis sure had some weird ideas.

Antonio walked over, dressed as a matador, a hat sat on his head, a long sleeved shirt/vest that was open showing his chest, and tight leather pants.

Gilbert laughed "Francis has some damn weird ideas huh? Next time he has us practicing without costumes we know to ask why."

"I hope you can get that leather off Antonio, or else the ladies will tear you apart!" Mathias said laughing at seeing Antonio

"I hope I can too, man Francis didn't think that one through" Antonio said smiling still

Gilbert looked up to his Danish friend. He was dressed as a Danish cop. Hand cuffs in his belt.

"Well Francis was very original with you." Alfred remarked walking up, a black cowboy hat on his head, a red bandanna on his neck, folded like a robbers. A brown leather vest on his torso, but opened. He had on chaps and boots, a gun belt and fake gun also on his costume.

"You aren't one to speak, Mr. American Outlaw" Gilbert said laughing

"Antonio let's go!" Francis said into his microphone that was hooked up to an intercom in the back room.

"And now, I give you, the sexy Spaniard, the heated smoldering drop dead sexy Matador!"

Antonio dashed out to the stage, as Feliks, no longer a dressed mechanic, left. Feliks grabbed a towel from a chair by the exit and wrapped it around his waist.

The crowd roared seeing the Spaniard dressed as he was. Eduard got on the song 'Bulls on Parade' for the act.

Antonio smirked and turned around, dancing slow, his tight leather pants clearly hugging his ass and obviously driving the crowd crazy.

Feliks looked at the costume for his next act, the closing act with Gilbert.

He just laughed at seeing it and took his and dressed, but keeping back and not joining the others.

"Gilbert is like totally going to die when he sees this" Feliks chuckled

Gilbert knew his act was next, he looked himself over. He had on a cap, button up shirt, tie, under a jacket. Black leather gloves. Pants and then boots, a belt around his long shirt, and a crop for an added accessory.

Francis sure had a hell of a perverted mind.

The song ended, and a very flustered Antonio dashed back into the room, a towel around his waist.

The song changed to 'Das Alles ist Deutschland' and Gilbert stalked onto the stage. Francis had Eduard work the lighting, the lights were red, and the stage was darker than usual.

Gilbert stepped out towards to front of the stage, but not on the run way.

He danced, running his hands over his clothed chest, he leaned his head back, letting his pale neck be bathed with the red light, his hat fell from his head and onto the stage.

Gilbert kept a cold face, playing his role. But he was smiling on the inside, his body moving to the choreography he had practiced, his blood pulsing, like small lightening zaps, his red eyes flashed.

He slid down the runway, taking the crop from his belt. His flashing eyes scanning the room as he moved on stage, moving suggestively, grinding his hips, taking in all the audiences gasps and moans and facial expressions.

In the back he locked eyes with a startling pair of green eyes, but the person looked away, he smirked.

He took the crop, putting it by his mouth and licking the shaft of it slowly, as he kept popping and moving his hips and running his hands on himself.

He shoved the crop back into his belt, and leaned over the stage, then falling back, wildly tearing off the jacket. He eagerly ripped off the tie and black shirt, smirking, and moving his hips, then rippling up, his abs then chest then head, the muscles popped and he moved.

The belt had slid down to his hips now, the crop still in it.

He ran his gloved hand down his pale chest then to the side, with his left hand he slid his towards his area, smirking, and then with his other hand drawing the crop out, putting in his mouth. He then ran his right hand down his neck and chest while his left he moved up, jerking the belt off, and tearing the pants even a bit, so his Prussian eagle covering showed. He mentally laughed at Francis's choice of clothing. He really played up the nationality of each of his strippers.

The red light dancing on his pale skin, and his tattoo, which he knew more than a few ladies had their eyes one. But more were probably on the cloth under his pants.

He leaned over the stage, ladies shoving singles into his pants, their fingers grazing his skin. He took the crop from his mouth, and with the end of it, put in under one of the girls chins, raising her head up to meet his eyes.

She shrieked and threw a larger bill.

He straightened up, tossing the whip, and with his mouth removing his gloves, while he made sure to pop his hips and make humping motions to the air.

More bills littered the stage and Gil went for his big move. His hands slid down his body, slowly of course, to tease.

He went to the sides of his hips, moving about in a circle, and then from the side, tearing off the pants, moving his hands forward, then throwing the pants over his head.

Shrieks and yells echoed from the crowd, and Gilbert soaked it in, he did like his job a great deal.

The only thing he had on now was the Prussian eagle underwear which had no back.

The song was ending, Gilbert slid down onto the stage, close to the front tables, they swarmed on him, shoving money into his only clothing, and he moved wildly and quickly, making humping movements on the stage, the red light dancing off the stage and his skin.

His song was over, and he from his position, slid up, head then chest meeting air, then rest of him and he flipped backwards, then ran off stage to be replaced by Mathias.

Francis was yelling "And now the Great Dane!"

Eduard switched the song to 'Who let the dogs out' and Mathias worked that cop costume and song to their fullest.

Gilbert ran into the back room panting. He looked for the closing act costume and his mouth fell open when he did.

Feliks walked up behind him "Yeah we like totally are sexy waiters."

Gilbert and Feliks had done the closing act together for a long time, they would dance, intimately and close and strip each other.

Gilbert didn't like it at first but Francis insisted to two Eagles did an act together.

And the crowd always loved it.

And if the crowd liked it he could deal with it.

But the usual costumes for these dances were minimal, hat, vests or suspenders, and pants and shoes.

But these had a lot more clothing t them. And Gilbert blushed remembering how this act went.

"Gil like totally relax, it's just another act." Feliks said assuring his friend

Gilbert nodded, Feliks was right. It was just another one of their acts. He dressed in the waiter costume quickly.

He looked at Feliks, who wore a black vest and white shirt along with a bowtie. Then pants with a belt and shoes. He had the same, except his shirt was black.

"And now ladies hold on for a little longer, we got the American Outlaw! The cunning and cold lawman, the Hero!" Francis yelled out to the wild crowd. Eduard switched the song to 'Hero'

Alfred ran out as Mathias dashed in, a towel on his as well

"Man Gil you're the only one who didn't get all the way down" Mathias said

Gilbert smiled "Yeah well the song was running out. And sometimes not going all the way is good, makes them want to come back again, see if they get lucky and see more." Gilbert explained

Gilbert raked a hand through his hair fixing it, he went over in his head the dance he had.

Feliks grabbed his arm "Come on time to like totally blow them away!"

Feliks and Gilbert walked onto the stage, as a naked Alfred ran off.

"Now ladies get your purses open! This is the final act of the night, and its one you'll be sure to remember! I present to you the Black and White Eagles!" Francis roared and Feliks and Gilbert stood, ready once their song started.

**Enjoy the chapter? Thoughts? Please review, it is much appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aha so this uh act/performance is rather detailed and touchy feely so yeah again- nosebleeds aren't my fault**

Chapter 3

Eduard got their song on, "I Gotta Feeling'

Gilbert rolled his eyes at the song choice and started his dance. He and Feliks were on opposite sides of the stage and they danced slowly towards each other, looking out to the audience then at each other while dancing, running their hands over their clothes bodies, and touching themselves all over.

Gilbert ran his hands slowly down his chest eyeing the crowd. He found those intense green eyes again and saw they belong to a male.

He was alone, no other chairs at his table. He was leaned back in a chair, rum in his hand, and his eyes focused on the show. He was here by his own intent clearly. Gilbert looked back to Feliks unfazed that another guy was there as males did sometimes show up at the club.

Feliks and Gil danced close, only a few inches between them, they grinded the air between, eyeing each other now.

Feliks ran his hand down Gil's chest, and Gilbert ran a finger down the Polak's jaw.

They moved together closer to the front but not on the runway yet.

Feliks ran both his hands down Gil, and Gilbert roamed every inch on Feliks.

Feliks moved up to Gilbert's neck, then back down, tearing off his vest and throwing it behind them and he slid his hands all over the albino's body.

Gilbert pressed his face into Felik's neck running his hands down the man's body, tearing off his vest as well, tossing it to the side.

Feliks touched Gilbert's chest and stomach. Gil felt all up Felik's back, his breath warm on Felik's soft skin.

Gilbert tore the shirt up the back, and stepped closer in the same movement.

Feliks shivered, moving so the shirt fell on the floor between them and so his chest rubbed against Gil's.

Gilbert moved his head, down and under Felik's chin, his face rubbing Felik's bare chest.

Feliks went to Gilbert's neck, tearing open his black shirt, revealing his chest.

Gilbert and Feliks grinded hips, their chests rubbing. Their arms roaming the other's exposed backs. Gil shivered and shuddered causing his shirt to also fall on the floor.

Gilbert and Feliks chests rubbed while their hips grinded against each others. Feliks buried his head into Gilbert's neck

Gilbert strove to get at the bow tie on Felik's neck, he grabbed it with his teeth, the two now standing on the runway.

He jerked his head, tearing it off, like a dog would tear at meat.

Feliks moved his head, nipping Gil's neck and then tearing Gilbert's tie off as well.

Gilbert followed the practiced moves, grinding hard against Feliks, then Feliks slammed their hips together pushing Gilbert to the end of the stage.

Gilbert shoved him back, humping at him and driving him back, Gilbert ran his hands over Feliks, to the belt. He reached around to Feliks's ass, where he grabbed both pants and ass, then moved back towards the front, and up to the top of Feliks's pants.

He ran his left hand up Felik's stomach and with his right undid the belt, tearing it free.

Then Feliks grinded hard against him forcing him back to the edge, his left hand touching unseen parts of Gil's tattoo.

Gil leaned back staring at the front table upside down. He blushed thinking about what happens next. Feliks wrapped an arm around Gilbert's waist to keep him from falling, and Gil held onto Felik's shoulders.

Feliks moved in to undo Gilbert's belt, with his teeth.

He breathed on Gil's exposed stomach, putting his mouth to the belt working it undone. His hand roamed on Gilbert's tattoo, the seen part now.

Gilbert shivered at Felik's mouth and face being so close to him but followed the moves he was supposed to, grinding against Felik's face a bit. The two both blushing to a degree

Feliks got the belt undone, and bit down on the leather, then whipped his head to the side causing the belt to fly free of the belt loops and go into the crowd.

Whoever caught it let out a squeal.

Feliks backed up and pulled on Gil and Gil pulled on Feliks shoulders until he stood straight again. His hands went down on the Polak.

Feliks buried his face into Gilbert's neck, and Gilbert reached the top of Felik's pants, and ripped down, tearing them off.

Feliks did the same thing.

The two did the same move in unison, kicking off their shoes.

The song was coming to an end and they moved into the last move. Gilbert humping wildly against Feliks, pushing Feliks down the runway and Feliks grinding rough against Gil.

Gilbert blushed deeper at the thought of what went on next.

Feliks lunged from being pushed, smacking into Gilbert then dipping down and grabbing with his teeth the Prussian's underwear, in the same moment Gil catching and tearing off Feliks's with his hand.

The crowd bellowed and screeched and screamed, throwing money onto the stage, and Gil noted, some large ones.

The two did a quick bow before dashing off the stage and wrapping towels around them.

Francis took the stage "Now wasn't that a sight to remember? Give it up for the Eagles! Have a goodnight and come back soon!" Francis yelled, flashing a smoldering look at the audience.

Backstage Feliks and Gil greeted the others, who were dressed.

Feliks and Gil dressed into street cloths quickly and joined the rest.

"That was a hell of a show dudes!" Alfred said excitedly

"Damn Gil you two really do bring the house down." Mathias said

Feliks grinned "Well like what could totally compete with sexy stripping waiters?"

The five laughed. Francis emerged into the back room

"That was our biggest show so far, and you boy knocked it out of here!" Francis said with excitement

He reached into his suit and pulled out five envelopes

"Your nights pay and tip that weren't shoved down your pants" He said handing it to each and grinning pervertedly at 'your pants'

The five walked out the back door, Gilbert bid goodnight to them.

"Night Gil, see you tomorrow." Mathias said climbing into his sliver Ford

Antonio waved, getting into his bright yellow Ferrari

"Night dude!" Alfred said slapping him on the back and then clambering into his Chevy truck

Feliks waved goodbye "Like night, see you tomorrow" he called getting into his red Mercedes Benz.

Gil closed his car door and waited his turn to pull out. The only car left in the parking lot was Francis's blue Pontiac.

The clock read 12:43. Gilbert sighed and drove to his other job, as a bartender.

He needed the money from it as well as the time it took. If he only worked for a few hours and came back home Elizia would be suspicious.

He drove to the bar, it was a German themed bar and he served drinks until it closed at 2:30, then he cleaned up and left at 5.

We drove around to the back, parking his car. He squirmed over the center counsel and into the back seat, pulling a black duffel bag from the floor. He changed clothes, pulling off his ragged gray tee shirt and replacing it with a red shirt, with the German flag on it. He took off his worn denim jeans, pulling on black ones and keeping on his back boots.

He shoved the clothes into the bag and put it bag on the floor, before opening the door and shutting then locking it.

He walked into the bar through the back entrance, the music and smell of alcohol washing over him.

The DJ sat in the corner, playing popular German hits and taking requests as they came. He kept the bar pumping all night long. Gilbert slid under the bar, and the tired man currently working it departed.

Gilbert watched the people dance, glancing around the bar to make sure no one was slipping drugs into drinks.

"Two beers!" a gruff German accent called pointing to the tap

Gilbert grabbed to mugs, filled the glasses, and handed the man the beers and took the money.

The night wore on, he filled drinks and put the money in the register, he grew tired. Dancing and stripping took a lot out of a person, and he did it three times that night!

He looked at the clock then signaled the DJ.

"Last call!" he yelled into the mic before restoring music

Gilbert filled a few more drinks, tired and wanting nothing more than to go home and go to bed.

Soon the bar closed, and Gilbert herded everyone out. The DJ left and Gilbert locked the doors, tired trudging behind the bar and cleaning glasses, straightening bottle, cleaning taps and the counter, adding some alcohols to the stock up on list.

He got a rag and a bottle, cleaning the tables and chairs. He put the chair on the tables and swept the room, then mopped.

After restoring the cleaning supplies he smiled tiredly and walked as fast as his tired limbs could

He drove home, keeping his eyes open though he wished to close them.

Happy to live a short distance from the bar he pulled into his driveway and walked into his home. He tip toed through his house, careful to not wake Ludwig or Elizia. He slipped out of his clothes into sleepwear and slid under the covers, rolling to his side and looking at his sleeping wife, before happily falling asleep.

**So very exciting isn't it? Ha not. Well please review and tell me your thoughts on it for it would be much appericated. **

**Francis- psst review and Antonio may end up in leather pants again with a more detailed dance honhonhon **


	4. Chapter 4

**What time is it? It's Hetalia stripper time! **

Chapter 4

A pan, a frying pan to be exact, flew from the hall and smashed into a sleeping albino. Gilbert screamed in both shock and pain. The pan had struck his chest through the covers and pain shot through his chest, he gasped and sputtered, clutching his chest and moaning in pain. He looked around, finding his wife leaning against the doorway and staring at him with cold and unfeeling eyes.

Anger burned through him matching his level of pain.

"The fuck was that for?!" He yelled flashing a glare at her

"Well you didn't set you damn alarm and its eight o'clock and someone around here needs to work and pay the bills." she spat at him

Still in pain he sat up, a huge red mark on his pale skin.

He was wounded from inside more than out. Why was she being so utterly cold and cruel to him?

Sure he wasn't perfect, and maybe he drank a little more than he should, but she tolerated that for years!

He looked up at her, his pain-filled red eyes meeting her now cold and unfeeling green ones.

"You know, I miss when I'd look into your eyes, you would just break into a smile. I miss that, I miss your smile." he said gritting his teeth but speaking true

She huffed and muttered something in Hungarian then left.

He sighed and held back his un-awesome tears. He recalled like yesterday how they were star stuck lovers. How he could smile or look at her, and she would light up.

When they held hands, or when he held her in his arms, he felt like he had everything.

What was he missing? He had no clue. He had not an inkling what brought on this sudden change in her. And it hurt him, and he was very concerned about it.

He stood, still clutching his very sore and painful chest and walked to the bathroom where he showered and dressed as fast as he could.

He raked his brain for important dates he could have missed, none came to mind. He knew he didn't hurt her, well he didn't hit her, lord knows what he could've done to hurt her any other way.

She hadn't even had to pick him up from jail in the last few months!

He walked down the stair slowly, wondering why his chest still hurt, and gave up thinking about what he'd done wrong.

He couldn't figure it out!

Ludwig stood at the bottom of the stairs; Gil bent down and winced, but ruffled his little brother's hair.

"Goodbye and goodnight Luddy, be good alright?" he said

Ludwig looked at his older brother and nodded, giving him a small hug around his neck, before running up the stairs.

Gilbert wondered what brought on the sudden showing of emotion in the usually stoic boy.

He straightened up and walked into the kitchen, where Elizia stood, scrubbing dishes with excessive force.

He walked up behind her, but she spun around and sprayed his him the scalding hot water from the hose.

He yelped and scrambled back out of the waters range.

"Don't come near me" she hissed

He looked at her hurt and his shoulders drooped.

"Remember the night I proposed?" he asked quietly

Some emotion leapt to her face, but it vanished before Gil could identify it.

She grabbed a soapy pan from the sink

"Go to work before I throw this at you too" she said, but her voice lacking anger

Gilbert took that as his chance and he advanced on her. He put his hand on the counter on either side of her, boxing her in.

He looked into her eyes "Please tell me why you're acting like this" he pleaded

She shoved roughly against his chest, which still hurt a great deal.

Then swinging the cast iron frying pan in her hands at his side.

It struck him and knocked him flat on the ground, white pain dancing through his body. He moaned in pain, moving his hand to touch where she struck him. He wasn't bleeding, but pain coursed through him.

"YOU! YOU IS WHY I'M LIKE THIS!" she screamed storming off.

Gil looked at the clock on the oven, seeing it was eight forty three.

He groaned and staggered to his feet, the room swam but he managed to move his feet, grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

He unlocked his car and got in, starting it up and driving to the club.

The whole way there his chest throbbed and he felt like doubling over and dying.

Gilbert managed to get to the club without crashing his car. Pulling around the back, he locked the door and staggered, gasping in pain, to the back door.

He wrenched it open and the four other men, who were fully dressed and ready for the stage, stared at him.

Mathias took one look at the albino's pain filled eyes and face before stepping over to him and letting the albino lean on him.

Antonio walked over quickly to his friend

"What happened mi amigo?" he asked concerned

Mathias half helped half dragged Gil to a chair. Francis ran into the back room from the stage, and going right at Gil.

"What happened to you mon ami?" Francis asked

"Elizia hit me with a cast iron frying pan. She threw it to wake me up, and then hit me like a half hour later" he grunted

Alfred came up with an ice pack and pain medication which Gilbert took.

"Maybe you like should totally not go on tonight." Feliks said from the side

Gilbert sat up straighter "Nein!" he barked

Francis looked at his friend "You sure about it?" he asked putting his long time friend before his business

"Ja." he answered

Mathias ran off, and Antonio stepped closer "Gil don't hurt yourself any worse."

Gilbert stood. "With the pain meds and ice and adrenaline it won't hurt anymore. Just let me get my costume ok?"

The men around him looked to Francis

"Alright Gilbert do what you want." he said before leaving

Gilbert walked over to his changing area, and quickly looked at what he was to wear for his solo dance.

He sighed at seeing simple clothing. He pulled on black tear away pants that had a chain on the pocket, a black shirt, and a leather jacket and sun glasses.

Feliks walked over to him, dressed as a knight.

"A knight?" Gilbert asked

"Yeah, like I totally love the idea." Feliks said smiling

Gilbert looked at it. It was a long white shirt with a red cross that went over a long sleeved shirt patterned like chainmail, with a belt on the waist; the white shirt fell to Felik's knees, pants patterned like chain mail under that.

"Odd choice…" Gilbert muttered

Mathias walked over; a shot of what Gilbert assumed was vodka in his hand

"You know I don't like vodka." Gilbert said, looking over the tall Dane's odd outfit

"Are you a… bear?" Gilbert asked

Mathias shoved the shot at him still "Drink it will you. And no, I am a viking."

"What the hell was Francis smoking when he picked out these costumes?!" Gilbert asked

"Well Alfred is a firefighter, and Antonio is a cop." Mathias said

Gilbert took the drink, putting the cool glass to his lips, then throwing his head back, swallowing the liquid, which slid down his throat giving him a warming sensation.

"God his selection sucks." Gilbert muttered

"Well not like someone from last night will be here again. So what we have another cop thing? It's a very popular choice anyway." Mathias said

"Wait are we not doing the group show first?" Gilbert asked

"Damn did she like hit your head too? It's like Saturday, we totally do our solo first, and then our duo then close with the group and like go into the crowd." Feliks said looking at him like he'd gone mad

"Oh right." he said nodding

Outside they heard the music soften and Francis start speaking "Alright ladies! Our first entertainer is from the cold reaches of Denmark, with cunning and coldness, with strength and a fierce disposition, coldness matched only by looks, here is the Great Dane!"

Mathias ran from the back room onto the stage, Eduard switched to a Danish song 'Danmark Man Dark'

Gilbert wasn't in quite as much pain, and he tentatively stretched a bit, relived to find it only hurt a small degree. Thank god for Alfred and his painkillers.

Antonio walked over to the group of people, the ever so loved cop costume on.

"Dude why did Francis decide to have two cops in a row?" Alfred asked Antonio joining the conversation

"Quite honestly I don't know mi amigo…I think Francis was just fantasizing again." Antonio said shrugging and smiling

Feliks walked close to the stairs leading to the stage, ready for his turn.

Gilbert laughed at Antonio's answer.

Mathias's song came to an end and Feliks took a step to go out, in the same moment the back door thudded open. The men threw a look to see who was coming in, Alfred slid towards the hidden gun behind the clock on the wall.

Antonio made out the intruders face before the others, and then shoved Feliks out of the way and ran onto the stage. Mathias entered in the next few seconds, following the others' gazes.

A pissed off and maybe even murderous Romano stood in the doorway. He stalked in, red faced and fist shaking.

"Wild and free—" Francis started, before seeing it was Antonio. He raised an eyebrow and continued on "Fine tanned skin, flashing green eyes, and a smile more deadly than a bulls horns, I give you the Matador!"

Eduard, ever on top of things got the correct song playing, 'Good Girls go Bad'

Thankfully the music was loud, or else the whole audience would've heard Romano's infuriated screaming

"WHY IS THE TOMATO BASTARD STRIPPING?!" he screamed, his face becoming even redder

Mathias wrapped a towel on his waist and walked over, standing behind Gil.

None of the men standing there wanted to answer the infuriated Italian.

"Well he like totally is good at it." Feliks said breaking the silence

"I think Francis and I… may have… suggested he try it…" Gilbert muttered

Romano gave him a death glare

"Dude relax! It's not a bad thing, its kinda fun!" Alfred added

Romano's eye twitched.

Antonio's song ended, and he ran into the back, grabbing a towel.

In that moment, everyone wanted to be Feliks, who rushed out of the room and onto stage.

And nobody wanted to be Antonio. Alfred and Mathias dashed past a temporarily distracted Romano out into the back

"I'll dig your grave." Gilbert said brightly, rushing away from the Spaniard and Italian towards the others

"What brings you here Lovi?' Antonio asked, either oblivious to Romano's anger or just used to it

Romano's eyes raked up and down the Spaniards body, eyes lingering on the low hanging towel around Antonio's hips.

Romano looked backwards, none of the men in sight.

Romano walked up to Antonio, grabbing the towel where Antonio had it tied, and pulled the surprised Spaniard into the nearest room.

"You think it's safe to go back in?" Mathias asked

Gilbert peered around the door, to check.

"Well neither one are in sight, so I'll go with a yes." Gil said running in

Alfred noted the supply closet was shut, when it was usually open. He chuckled.

Feliks emerged back into the room, and Alfred ran out onto stage, Francis yelling over the cheering crowd

"He's hot! He's on fire! With a smoldering glare he'll set your very being on fire! Here is the Hero!"

A song Gilbert was unfamiliar with began to play

Feliks looked around "Well how did it go?"

Mathias pointed to the shut supply closet "I think very well"

The three laughed. Gilbert readjusted his costume

"How do I look?" He asked, in a fake deeper voice than his own and smirking

"Oh like totally badass Mr. Bad-boy" Feliks said laughing and going to get his duo act clothing on.

Gilbert inched closer to the stairs, waiting for his turn.

**Yup she threw a frying pan at her husband to wake him up… then sprayed him with burning hot water… God I make Eliza look so nice in this fic heh heh. Well thanks for reading and please review! What do yal think of this?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just realized I've kinda been typing this like a crazy person, like I swear this story is just pouring out of my soul aha. **

**Yes I do realize the songs are rather terrible for strippers to dance to but they fit the act well**

**Enjoy the reading I suppose**

Chapter 5

Alfred flung of the last piece of his clothing, dancing stark naked on stage for the last 30 seconds, getting a wild roar of approval from the crowd.

His song ended, and he ran to the stage exit, and Gilbert stepped ready to go on.

Francis thundered into a microphone "A demon man from the land of Prussia, he's got red eyes that are like staring into the pits of hell! He's got moves that are simply inhuman, this badass street boy may be the devil himself, I give you the Black Eagle!"

Eduard flipped 'When your Evil 'on as Gilbert leapt onto the stage, his dance for this song fast and filled up complex movements.

He danced to the front center of the stage, moving his feet, swinging his hips around and running his hands over his body.

He lowered his eye lids to pull off a smoldering look, a light smirk dancing on his lips.

He ran his hands from his hips to his chest, shedding the jacket.

He spun it around the air with his hand before tossing it to the side.

He followed the well practiced moves, perfectly executing them, all pain from earlier gone as adrenaline took over, coursing through him.

The lights danced, the music thumped and the whole room followed his every movement.

He spun on his toes, gripping with both hands the front of the shirt, then tearing it off and casting it into the left side of the crowd.

He jumped from the stage to the run way, using the momentum to slide on his knees towards the end of the runway.

He stopped sliding, lying propped up on his elbows, his chin resting on his hands. He flashed a grin and looked at the ladies in the front, then let his eyes rake the room.

He caught those intense green eyes once more in the back of the room, the man leaning back in the chair, a glass of rum once more in his hand.

He tore his eyes away, following his next moves.

He pushed against the stage with his legs and hips, then snapping into a push up position. Then he put his left arm behind his back, using only his right to keep him up in position.

His muscles tensed at this movement, popping and making him look more defined to the ladies who were close by, screams of approval met his ears.

He then went down, a movement like doing a push up, then he launched himself up, then violent twisting his torso, rolling from tips of toes, to side of one foot to his heels. He lay on his back on the stage.

Putting his left hand on his hip and his right by his ear, he struck a pose, the front few tables becoming vacant as the girls shoved money at him, on the stage and into his pants. He threw himself into a sitting position, then to his feet without a pause and they moved back to their tables.

His back was to the crowd, he spun around, running his hands along his chest and down to his pants.

He tore the chain off the pants, throwing it in the air then catching it with his teeth. A roar of approval followed, he flashed a sexy stare.

He tore the pants off with his hands then, jumping up and kicking the shoes off with ease.

He danced, hands all over his body, while humping the air, as he rolled his torso and shoulders, his head lolling back.

The song was coming to an end, so Gil did his final move, he ran his hands down his body, to his hips, then acted like he was going to tear off the only clothing he had on, but he didn't, just pulled at it the slightest bit.

Cheers and yells from the crowd brought a hint of a smile to his face and he ran off the money covered stage.

Gilbert exited the stage, joining the men in the back room.

Francis stepped onto the stage and began to talk up the crowd.

Gilbert ran to his changing area to get on his next acts' clothing. He found what he first thought was another waiter uniform until Feliks flounced over, wearing a maid outfit.

"Mein…Gott…" Gilbert muttered eyes wide in shock

Feliks on the other hand looked unfazed and overall rather delighted with his costume for this act.

Gil dressed quickly into his butler uniform and grabbed his prop, a butler's towel and plate. He and Feliks rushed over to the stage entrance, Gilbert wiping the sweat his brow and arranged his hair.

Francis saw the movement of the two Eagles' from the corner of his eye and spoke to the wild audience

"The crazed and wild spirit from Poland, now tamed just enough to be an employed. The unbreakable and fearless man from Prussia forced to work, just what do these two house servants do in their spare time? Here is the Black and White Eagle!"

Francis leapt from the stage to stand by Eduard who put on a club mix. Feliks and Gilbert took their spots on the stage.

Gilbert stood still, his face showing no emotion, his right hand holding the butler plate, the towel thrown over his forearm while his left was at his side.

Feliks advanced on him, circling around the unmoving Gilbert, brushing against him and touching him.

The mix was at a quieter part, but then it snapped into a louder song, Eduard flashed the lights, and Feliks knocked the plate from Gilbert's hand, the violently jerked on the tie around his neck.

Gilbert dropped to his knees and Feliks stepped closer

The crowd was viewing the actions of the two from the side; Gilbert ran his hands under Feliks' maid dress along his bare legs.

Feliks gripped the albino's face with one hand, swaying a bit. He pulled Gilbert up, the two danced close, Feliks grinding against Gilbert as Gil followed the dance.

He put his hands on Feliks shoulder, gripping the dress, then he spun over to the left, lifting his arms and twisting tearing off the dress.

Feliks danced now only in his red and white backless underwear.

Feliks aggressively danced, smashing his hips to Gil's causing Gilbert to have to retreat to the runway where Feliks almost hungrily tore off his vest, holding Gilbert's face close to his own by Gil's tie.

Gilbert ran his hands over his partner's chest while grinding against the man.

Feliks followed the choreography, humping at Gilbert, then tearing off the albino's tie and shirt.

Gilbert grabbed Felik's bare shoulder and Feliks spun around. Gilbert leaned over, shoulders hitting the runway. He dropped down onto the stage entirely.

Feliks put a foot on his chest but not pressing down.

Gilbert moved so only his hips were off the ground. He threw a seductive look into the crowd, a hand sliding down to his groin.

Feliks dropped down on the ground as well, burying his face into Gil's stomach, his hands on Gil's chest. His hands roamed down the man's pale skin, tearing off his pants.

Gilbert drove his hips up into Felik's chest and neck.

Feliks sat on Gil, straddling him and started grinding. The stage got a money shower.

For whatever reason, the males being so intimate always got the crowd going.

The mix was at an end, Feliks jumped off Gilbert and ran off stage, and Gilbert sat up, acting and putting a confused look on his face, before getting up and running after him into the back.

Gilbert rounded the corner just in time to see Feliks yank open the supply closet door to fetch Antonio.

The very naked Spaniard was blushing heavily as he covered himself and all but leapt into his pirate costume, Romano nowhere to be seen for the moment but infuriated screams from the closet let his presence be known.

Feliks happily skipped away to get on his next outfit.

Gilbert looked closer at the attire. His hat was blue with white trim; he had on a blue coat with a red trim, a frilled white shirt under it, and then blue pants. He also had an eye patch.

Antonio had an eye patch as well, his costume base red. Feliks green, Mathias black and Alfred brown.

The men walked onto the stage that had a lowered curtain.

Francis stood on the run way "Ladies ready to get up close and personal with these poor boys? I give you the final act of the night, the Poor Boys!"

Eduard turned on 'Wolves of the Sea' and raised up the curtain

Gilbert stood front and center, Mathias and Antonio on his right, Alfred and Feliks on his left.

The music started and curtain raised and fixing a cold and uncaring expression on his face.

Dancing down to the edge of the stage the five men jumped down, going into the audience.

Gilbert went to one of the tables near the front middle, smirking and dancing in front of the three girls.

He shed off the long pirate coat, shaking and swaying, moving close onto one of the girls. She blushed and giggled.

He slid off to another table in the middle of the room, where he straddled the girl there, and did a wave with his torso, tearing off the ruffled shirt.

She screamed and shoved money into the waistband on his pants.

He got up and slunk over to the right, now near the back.

A strong arm wrapped around his waist jerking him over to a different table, he spun around, seeing the green eyes man settling into a chair, rum on the table and a very intense look gleaming in his eyes.

Gilbert looked at him awkwardly. Sure he and Feliks did a pretty crazy strip act together but it was simply an act.

He was unsure about dancing for this male, who clearly wasn't here to pick up the girls that left, but there to watch the show.

"Come on Mr. Pirate, wolf of the sea, rob me blind, I don't mind." he said, using words of the song and smirking. He swigged from his glass and nodded to the albino

Gilbert had to be professional with this, he acted as he had before, running his hands on his bare chest as the man watched, he did as he would with anyone else, sitting on him and grinding, then backing off and tearing off the pants.

The song was ending and Gil turned to get back to the stage, but the man caught him, resting his chin on the albino's shoulder, and sliding a bill into the front of the stripper's underwear, his fingers grazing Gil's lower areas before receding.

Gilbert got over the fact he was just felt by a strange man- it was after all normal for with his job to be touched. He walked towards then leapt onto the stage, Antonio on his left and Alfred his right.

The five men bowed and ran into the back.

Francis took the stage one last time for the night "Thank you for coming out tonight and I hope you enjoyed the Poor Boys!"

Gilbert went by his changing area, dressing and pulling the bill from his pants, gasping when seeing it was a $100.

Feliks walked over, fully dressed.

"Did you like totally pick pocket someone?" he asked laughing

Mathias walked over too "Geez Gil you sure pleasured someone" he said brightly, messing up the albino's platinum hair

Gilbert just laughed and snatched his money back.

Francis emerged into the back room, smiling brightly

"Now that's how to put on a show! Remember we practice tomorrow at six, and then out to the bars! Gil please try to be on time mon ami!" Francis said while handing out the envelopes with their tips and pay.

Gilbert nodded, and smiled.

Antonio took his envelope and dashed out the door without saying goodbye or goodnight.

"Where's he off to?" Francis asked

"Well I like totally interrupted him and Romano so I'd say he's like finishing up some business" Feliks said

Francis grinned very pevertedly.

Gilbert smirked "No Francis they weren't out here, they were in the closet. No camera in there!"

Mathias chortled before heading out the back, followed by Alfred

Francis smiled and beckoned for the door

"Go on, get outta here Gil. I got to lock up."

"What got a hot date?" Gilbert asked

Francis smiled knowingly, which was rather creepy.

Gilbert smiled and left, closing the door behind him. He got into his car, relaxing and turning the key in the ignition.

He pulled out, and drove towards his home, as he did not have work at the bar tonight because the owner wanted his son to work it for the night.

He smiled at the thought of going home, for he was thoroughly exhausted.

A great sadness gripped him and he felt like his heart was breaking as Eliza flooded back into his mind.

But he had no clue just how heartbroken he would really become that night.

**Thanks for reading! Thoughts on the story thus far? Reviews are quite welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoa look I didn't rapidly update this time! Heh for once. Well this chapter is rather important to the general flow of the plot, but sadly lacks stripping. The next chapter will be more fun. Enjoy reading**

Chapter 6

He drove his car down the roads the quiet engine purring and he wheels gliding over the ground. He really loved this car. In his driveway sat another car, a silver Mercedes. He frowned as the car wasn't one he recognized and the hour was late.

He turned off his car's engine, barely making a difference in sound level. He got out and quietly closed his car door.

A light was on somewhere on the lower level as the front window was lit up. He tested the doorknob, which turned.

He became a little scared; Ludwig and Eliza were alone in the house which was unlocked and open.

He banged the door open and ran towards the lighted room, being his family room.

He screeched to a stop, his eyes widening at the sight on his couch. His heart broke, shattered, into millions of pieces. A strangled gasp emitted from his throat, and tears fought to be freed from his crimson eyes.

All fear left him.

To be replaced by depression and sadness.

He felt broken.

A scream and a string of cursing came from his couch. Eliza sat up, grabbing the nearest clothing to cover up and the man jumped off Eliza and rolled/fell over the back of the couch.

He stood up, the couch covering his lower body. The man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and stared at Gilbert.

Tension sweeped through the room, blanketing down and suffocating the three people.

Gilbert looked at Eliza, a pure heartbroken look flooding his eyes. She looked away from him.

"How could you?" he asked pain flooding his voice as well

"I don't love you anymore. The love died a long time ago Gilbert." she whispered but he caught every word

Anger started to replace his pain. And it did so at a rapid rate.

"We're married! Till death do us part!" he snarled

She recoiled from his anger, but then responded with a harsh tone

"Well it seems it made a mistake ever marrying you!"

The man spoke up "Well you did marry a stripper… one could view that as a mistake."

Gilbert froze and his eyes widened. Eliza made a gagging sound.

"W-what?" she sputtered

Gilbert looked at her "I'm a stripper…and bar tender." he muttered and threw a glare at the man

"How long have you been doing this?!" she screamed

"Since before we were married." he answered looking at her

Her anger rolled across the room as she glowered at him.

His cold stare burned into her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Mr. Beillschmidt" she growled

He made a coughing sound "Mr. Beillschmidt eh? Well then _Mrs_. Beillschmidt." he sneered

"Ew don't call me that!" she yelled

"It's your last name!" he bellowed

"What if I don't want it to be?" she asked coldly

He paused as a wave of pain rolled through his mind.

"You took the name! You married me! Because you loved me!" he growled

"I don't love you anymore you damn albino _freak_!" he screamed

"You fucking cheating lying whore!" he yelled back, his hurt at her statement becoming anger

The man cut in "Watch your mouth, that isn't very gentlemen like"

Gilbert looked at him "And just who the hell are you-you damned man whore" he snarled

"I am Roderich." the men replied

Gilbert's mouth twitched "I think you ought to leave."

Roderich pulled on pants and walked out the door, but Gil heard no car engine humming to life.

Eliza took her ring off, looked at it as it lay in her hand. With one last look at it, she threw it at him; it bounced and rolled on the floor to stop at his feet.

She looked at him "Goodbye forever you fucking loser. I am leaving you! Go die in a hole you filthy freakish beast." she spat, and then turning on heel marched out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

A car roared to life and he heard the sound fade.

He let out an un-awesome heartbroken wail and sunk to his knees, his face in his hands, and he sobbed.

He couldn't keep his composure; the sobs rolled though his body and tears streamed down his face.

He didn't know how long he cried for. He didn't know what time it was.

He just felt… empty. Betrayed. Broken.

Lost and lonely.

But utterly and totally devastated.

He never heard the footsteps but he felt a small hand on his shaking shoulder.

Gil looked up, meeting the eyes of his little brother. "L-Luddy, g-go back to bed its late." Gilbert said trying to not cry in front of the small boy

"But its morning." the boy replied

Gilbert wiped the shameful tears away with his hand and looked up, sure enough light was streaming through the windows.

Gilbert shakily stood, and his younger brother looked up to him.

"I'll make you breakfast." Gilbert said walking into the kitchen. The ring on the floor, sparkling in the morning light.

Ludwig followed his brother into the kitchen and sat in the chair. He watched his brother, his young mind comprehending most of the situation

Gilbert knocked around the kitchen, not used to cooking as he hadn't in a long time. He made wurst for his brother and set in on the table, and he took a seat in his chair.

Ludwig munched the sausage and Gilbert watched his little bruder, the only thing he had now.

**Such a cheery chapter isn't it? The next one will be longer, I kinda realize this is a short one. Well thanks for reading! Review please? I'd like to know your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**YourUglyDuckling- heh yes whoever could it be o.O**

**YagamiMisaki- Is this soon enough? ha, and yes more stripping to come of course! And ahaha what ya saying you wouldn't want to be woken up by a frying pan?**

**Thanks to everyone who read, anonymous reviewed, favorited and/or followed this story!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Ludwig finished eating and cleaned up, Gilbert fought to keep awake.

Ludwig walked into the family room and sat on the couch. Gilbert saw this and yelled

"Gah! Luddy no don't sit there!"

Ludwig jumped from the couch, and ended up kicking the ring under the TV stand.

Gilbert rushed over and tore off the couch cushions. "They're dirty." Gilbert explained, walking then throwing them into the laundry room.

Ludwig sat on the couch frame, and turned on the TV to watch the cartoons that were on.

Gilbert walked back, and realized he had nothing to do, as he usually slept at this hour. He tiredly walked to the couch and joined his little brother.

Gilbert sat at the end, leaning into the back and side of the couch. As Ludwig watched the TV Gilbert slipped into sleep.

Ludwig soon saw his brother had fallen asleep. He shifted closer and curled up into his big brother, happily resting his head on his brothers slowly rising and falling side.

He had heard all the fighting from the night before, and heard his big brother crying for hours. He was tired too, and he ended up slowly drifting to sleep. The TV sound faded and the last thing he heard was his brother's steady thumping heartbeat.

Morning wore onto afternoon and Ludwig woke up, his brother's arm around him and holding him protectively. Ludwig looked up at his brother's face to find him still sleeping.

Ludwig squirmed out of his brothers lose hold and turned off the TV.

Ludwig knew his brother needed to be awake soon. A rumbling broke his thoughts, the sound emitted from Gilbert.

Ludwig crept into the kitchen, determined to take care of his bruder.

He pushed one of the kitchen chairs to the counter, and he climbed up, assembling ingredients to make a sandwich for his big bruder.

He leaned too far to the one side and he and the chair went crashing to the ground.

The sudden sound woke Gilbert, who was on his feet instantly.

Ludwig sniffled and held his hurting arm close to him.

Gilbert ran into the kitchen, kneeling down by his little brother.

He looked at his sniffling little brother, and gently took his arm, checking it over to make sure it wasn't broken.

He pulled the small boy into his arms and held him until he stopped sniffling.

"What were you doing on the chair Luddy?" Gilbert asked

"I wanted to make you a dinner because you didn't eat." Ludwig said, clutching his bruders shirt with his small hands.

Gilbert gave a small smile and messed with the young blonde's hair. "Danke but you don't need to do that."

Ludwig didn't reply, but looked up to Gilbert's face. He seemed to be gathering courage to say something and Gilbert waited quietly.

"Bruder…where did Eliza go?" the young boy asked

Gilbert thought about his words carefully "She left, and she's with someone else." he replied slowly

"Is she coming back?" he asked, his blue eyes looking right into Gil's red ones

"No Luddy… she isn't coming back." Gilbert said, his voice strong and hard despite how weak he felt

Ludwig nodded and moved away, pushing the chair back upright. Gilbert went and then made them both sandwiches from the ingredients Ludwig had assembled.

He had to leave in about twenty minutes, and he went upstairs to shower before. He entered the room he shared with Eliza… but would no longer. He slid the ring off his finger, rolled it around in his hand a bit before placing it on the nightstand.

"She's not coming back" he muttered, fingers lightly grazing over the rings cool metal before he turned and went to shower

After he showered, he dressed in workout clothes since it was a practice day, and grabbed nicer clothes to hit the bars in.

He walked out of his room when he realized he had no one with watch Ludwig.

He sat down on the couch and called Francis

"Mon ami what is it you desire?" the Frenchman drawled

Gilbert picked up how Francis put a bit of emphasis on 'desire'

"I can't come… I have no one to watch Ludwig." Gilbert said, not explaining further

On the other end of the phone Francis arched his finely manicured eyebrows. "You are coming." he said flatly as a smirk played across his face "Anyway doesn't Elizia watch him?" he asked

Gilbert felt his already shattered heart break again. "I said I had no one to watch him Francis." he said, apparently missing the first sentence

Francis paused before saying "Why don't you call Tonio? Surely he has someone who could watch your brother?"

Gilbert mulled over the idea before thanking him and hanging up to call Antonio.

Back on Francis end when the phone clicked he laughed "Onhonhon saving lives a little at a time." he said to no one as he sipped champagne

Gilbert heard three rings before the bright Spaniard answered.

"Gil! Mi amigo what is it?"

"You have anyone that can watch Luddy? I don't have anyone too… if I don't find someone I won't be going with you guys."

"I've got just the person! Look we'll drive over, I'll leave him there and then I can drive you to practice!" Antonio brightly answered as he smiled

Gilbert gave a small smile and agreed before hanging up. He got ready to leave and then found Ludwig.

"Hey Luddy. You be good for whoever watches you ok? Goodnight." Gilbert said, patting the small boys head

The doorbell rang and Gilbert went to answer it.

He opened the door, and as Ludwig peered from behind his brothers legs he couldn't tell who was more shocked, Gil or his babysitter for the night.

"R-Romano?" Gilbert stuttered in shock

A very pissy and clearly surprised Romano glared at Antonio

"DAMN TOMATO BASTARD! YOU VOULNTEERED ME TO BABYSIT THIS POTATO BRAT?!"

Antonio just smiled, not afraid of the red faced Italian who looked ready to strangle Antonio.

"Si." Antonio replied, still unfazed by the smaller mans anger

Romano stared at him in a mix of shock, anger, and lingering surprise.

He huffed and muttered something in Italian before knocking into Gilbert and walking past him into the house.

"You better not sleep with any whores." Romano said glaring at Antonio.

He smiled "Of course not. See Gil, I got a babysitter!"

Gilbert wasn't sure if he should leave his little brother with the steaming Italian but then again, Ludwig knew where the guns were and how to use them so he should be safe.

"Bye Luddy." Gilbert called grabbing his extra clothing

Romano glared once more at Antonio before the door closed

Gilbert shook his head, and got into Antonio's car.

"Danke Antonio." Gilbert said once the car was on the road

"No problem! Lovi gets lonely in the house anyway, so it works out! But doesn't your wife usually keep an eye on him?"

"Err… Let me explain that later…" Gilbert said quietly not wanting to have to explain more than once what happened

Antonio looked over to the looking albino while driving along.

He opened his mouth to speak but Gilbert glared at him, red eyes flashing and Antonio shut his mouth.

They arrived and pulled into the clubs back parking lot and Gilbert opened the car door and climbed out, Antonio following after him.

Feliks and Francis car was already in the parking lot, and both Alfred and Mathias were at the entrance pulling in as well.

Gilbert walked through the door and into the back room where Feliks sat in a chair.

"Like hey Gil." he greeted.

Gilbert waved back before he fell into a different chair.

Francis came into the back room from the stage entrance as Mathias and Alfred walked in.

All assembled Francis began speaking "Ok so like usual, we practice for a few hours then hit the bars and the ladies!"

The four cheered, but not Gilbert.

"Something wrong there Gil?" Mathias asked

Gilbert nodded. He took a deep breath.

"Eliza left me. She cheated on me with a man named Roderich. Then we fought and she stormed from the house and threw her ring at me. She is gone." he said in a clipped tone, trying to avoid breaking down again

Mathias messed with the albino's platinum hair "Aww Gil…" he said but trailed off

"Like that's totally suck ass of her, and like totally not cool." Feliks spoke from his chair

"Dude that's terrible…" Alfred noted

Antonio sat by his friend and threw an arm around his shoulder "It'll all be ok soon my amigo." he said trying to cheer up the sad looking albino

Francis didn't say anything, he was thinking. "Look let's blow of practice, you're all good enough to miss one day. We'll g get drop dead drunk now, come on boys." the Frenchman said as he left through the back entrance.

Mathias and Alfred howled in joy, Feliks did a small happy dance, and Antonio smiled.

Even a ghost of a smile played on Gil's face.

"Alright, let's go, I need the beer." he said chuckling

**I should have the next chapter up later today, and I promise there will be stripping in that chapter! It's kinda hard to come up with the dance, costume and songs for it, but there will be much more of it I promise! Thanks for reading and please review, feedback is always loved.**


	8. Chapter 8

**tobiismycat- Inspiration will slap me in the face eventually, and I hate looking at other peoples work to benifit my own, I kinda feel like I'm taking something from them even if I don't use the same things they did, but thanks for your suggestion! And aha yeah I did make her a whore in this fic… oh well. And thanks!**

** . -wow thanks for that comment, it's really appericated. I shall keep on updateing! **

**Anonymous person - Luddy is the best little bro ever. And of course he does, he is the awesome Gilbert! And thanks I'm glad people like the story.**

**Thanks for all the reading reviews and favorites and follows, enjoy reading!**

Chapter 8

To make life simple the six men all smashed into Alfred's truck, Alfred driving, Mathias sitting in the passenger seat since he was the tallest and had the longest legs.

"Like why does he get to sit there!" Feliks asked

"His damn spider legs will crush us all to death back here that's why." Gilbert said, smashed against Antonio and Feliks. Francis was jammed against the left door and Antonio the right.

"I'd be a very pissy Dane if I was back there with you all." Mathias added

"Dude this is illegal on a few different levels. Just noting." Alfred said laughter in his voice

"I think we'll be doing more illegal things later." Francis said a smirk on his lips

Gilbert resisted the urge to want to run and hide.

"Like coming from you that's totally perverted and on many levels very like scary" Feliks chuckled

Francis flashed his I-will-rape-you-in-your-sleep grin in response.

"Oh and Antonio, if your Italian gets shot, I am not at fault ok?" Gilbert spoke

"What? Why would my Lovi be shot?"

"Well see I kinda went all awesome big brother and taught Luddy how to shoot the gun I have, and he knows where the bullets and gun are…" Gilbert said shrugging his shoulders

"You taught your little brother how to shoot a gun?" Alfred asked

"Isn't he like, seven?" Mathias asked

"Hey! It's never too early to teach him how to shoot!" Gilbert yelled

"I just hope your brother has more sense than you do." Antonio said chuckling

Alfred apparently knew where they were headed because within ten minutes they were in the parking lot of 'Triple XL'

"Odd name." Gil remarked thinking about better names for a bar

Alfred and Mathias easily leaped from the truck, Antonio elbowed Gilbert in the ribs as he jostled around to open the door, and Francis somehow ended up with his right hand on Felik's leg as he opened the door.

"RAPE!" Feliks screeched and jumped away from Francis. He smashed into Gilbert, and therefore into Antonio.

"Geez Francis, keep the relationships either professional or scandalous." Mathias said, his laugher echoing outside

Antonio finally got the door open, and he almost fell out face first, but Alfred caught his shoulder and stopped his fall

"Like sorry Antonio!" Feliks said from the truck

Gilbert climbed out after Antonio was standing and Feliks followed. Francis walked around the other side of the car.

Gilbert had a smile on his face, being with his friends helped his mood greatly. They weren't just co-workers at a strip club, they were friends, buddies, a small and close family.

And who could be sad when surrounded with these people anyway?

The six walked up to the bar door, being carded before walking into the club.

Francis and Antonio walked in first, Gilbert was behind them and Alfred. Feliks and Mathias behind him.

Once inside Gilbert's jaw nearly hit the floor.

They were surrounded by girls, at tables, around a stage.

They were at a male strip club.

Francis turned around and laughed "Like the choice of bar mon ami?" He asked

"Nein! We're at a strip club!" Gilbert protested

Feliks laughed "Don't worry they like still totally have beer!"

The six walked over to some tables, which Francis picked. They were close to the bar, only about two tables away, thank god. On the right side of the stage and then about four tables back.

Feliks and Mathias shoved the tables together and they all sat down. Francis was across from Gil, Antonio on his right, and Mathias on the left. Feliks sat next to Mathias and Alfred next to Francis.

Gilbert stood up "I'm going to get some drinks now. Anyone else?" he asked

He was going to drink a lot; he would need it to survive the night.

Mathias stood as well "You can't carry it all, and can't speak Danish for shit, so I'll never get the drink I wanted if you ordered." he said smiling

Francis got a napkin and wrote down what he wanted, and it got passed around the table. Gilbert took it and walked towards the bar with Mathias

The bartender was a small man, with bright blue eyes and pale blonde hair. He bounced around behind the bar.

"Kid doesn't even look old enough to be drinking yet alone serving it." Gilbert muttered

Mathias shrugged and ordered his Danish drink. Gilbert then rattled off the list of drinks on the napkin

"Dom Perignon, Evodia, Jack, and two glasses of your finest German draft beer." Gilbert said to the young bartender

The man bounced around the bar getting the glasses and the drinks, then putting them on a waiters plate so Gilbert could carry them

"Are you opening a tab or just paying?"

Gilbert smirked "A tab put it under Francis Bonnefoy." he said and took the drinks

Mathias followed, roaring with laugher already.

"Nice job Gilbert." he said chuckling

Gil walked over to the table and passed out the drinks

"Hey Francis, you have a tab opened in your name, just saying." Gilbert smirked

Francis choked on his champagne and shot a glare at the albino.

The lighted dimmed as Gilbert sat down, the lights went to the stage, and the music quieted.

The DJ was the one that spoke "Ladies! Ready for a big night? Here is the owner and stripper- Lukas, dancing to Stay by Tooji!"

The male burst front their back area, sliding on his knees onto the stage, dressed as a sailor.

He slowly walked up the stage, strutting almost. Reaching the front of the stage he snapped into a sailor salute then tossed off the hat, he danced, his hips moving in a circle as his hands ran down his body towards his hips, Once his hands got down to his hips, he popped forward, putting his hands so they formed a circle-ish shape around his unit.

He then dashed to the side, and in the same movement moving his hands up over his stomach and pulling slowly uniting the shawl like thing on his shoulders then leaning backwards so the clothing fell to the floor. He grabbed it then leapt off the stage to the front table on the left.

He put a foot on the chair between the person's legs and leaned forwards, his face blank, but the slightest smile playing on his lips. He threw the cloth around them and leaned into their face, fingers grazing their cheek before he jumped backwards without looking onto the stage.

He slunk over with easy and leisurely steps to the right side of the room, rolling his body, grinding at the air. He ran his hands down his small chest to the hem of his shirt, then tearing it off from the bottom, tossing it over his head then.

He danced shirtless, at one point striking a pose, leaned over to the left, he flexed his biceps, but with his right hand he put a finger to his lips, smirking the slightest bit.

He moved into the other parts of his dance, he flopped onto the stage, his chest brushing it before he snapped into a down push up position and humped the stage in his pants.

Cheers and yells from the crowd drove him on.

He pushed up to the full extent of his arms, he threw his legs under himself, then threw his arms back, so they he was on his back now. He jumped to his feet, spinning in a slow circle, shaking his junk and ass.

As spellbound eyes watched he cupped his junk, and then humped as the room watched. More enthusiastic yells and screeches.

Francis wolf whistled and Mathias watched with a spell bound and hungry expression.

The male on stage spun once more, in that movement tearing off the pants, leaving him on stage with nothing but his stripper thong. He danced slowly, his face bathed in the lights.

He grinded on the air a little bit more but his song ended.

He bowed, and turned, his minimal clothing showing his ass, which he kindly shook as he ran off.

Gilbert chugged is beer. He looked a Mathias whose blue eyes had a sharp edge to them and a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Is the Great Dane hot on a little sailor?" Gilbert teased

Mathias blushed, and smacked him on the head.

The DJ moved to the next intro "And here is Berwald, dancing to 'Dirty Little Secret' by All-American Rejects!"

A tall blonde male with glasses perched on his nose strode out from the back; he was dressed as a prisoner… Gil thought.

He had a collar with a chain on his neck, then cuffs with long chains on his wrists. He bore no shirt, just pants that were navy blue.

Francis made a rather suggestive noise from his seat.

Feliks muttered something about bondage being totally fun.

The man had a cold and gleaming look in his eyes and he seemed to be staring at the back wall.

The song was a fast and upbeat one, yet he played by his own rules, moving slow.

Gilbert drained his beer and got up, not particularly interested in the show. He walked up to the bar and the man danced. The bar tender seemed distracted by the display.

Gilbert coughed to catch his attention; the kid jumped and hurriedly got Gil another beer, which he kindly put on Francis' tab.

He walked back to his table in time to see several things.

The dancer's bare ass as he threw off the pants, Mathias stare of disapproval, and Francis perverted stare.

Gilbert smiled at his odd friends, and sat down.

The dancer on stage disappeared into the back and the DJ went on the speaker again.

"And here is our trump card, the face of Triple XL, Arthur dancing to bad to the Bone by Running Wild"

Time seemed to slow. The male rocketed from the back and onto the stage, dressed in pirate attire. Gilbert's mouth dropped as his red eyes met those ever so familiar intense green ones.

**Bam, cliff hanger… kinda… not really aha. Well thanks for reading! See there was stripping in this chapter, and there will be a very fun one in the next chap. As always reviews and thoughts are loved and appericated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Again thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and favorite/followed **

** . - yeah your name got mangled last chapter, sorry. Thanks for that comment it was very much appericated and of course I'll update!**

**YagamiMisaki- The mystery is solved, yup it's Arthur. And ha questions, they'll be answered! And no I like the thoughts put into the reviews so its all good!**

**tobiismycat- yes how dare Hungry, and thanks I'm glad it's good. And thanks for the help, but after three hours on Youtube I've got songs!**

Chapter 9

Now it was Gil's turn to watch the stage and the man on it. Francis huffed displeased with the fact another strip club had a pirate act.

Mathias looked back towards the bar; Feliks went to get another beer and to get Francis more champagne. Antonio watched the act with un-interested eyes and Alfred watched the act as well.

The man on stage moved well and Gilbert could tell from the movements he was a more seasoned stripper.

He danced, captivating the ladies in the room.

He took the hat off, spun it around on his hand, and leaned over the stage a gleam in his eye and a smirk on his lips. He tossed the hat backwards and leaned back.

He ran his hands up his chest to the top of the coat, and he slowly undid it, as he ground his hips against the air.

The coat dropped to the floor, a white ruffled shirt under it.

The man whipped his head to the side, and stared out into the crowd as he dragged his hand ever so slowly and tantalizing over his body. He moved his hands from his hips to his pecs, and gripped both sides of the shirt, popped his chest forwards and wrenched his arms to the side, tearing open the shirt to let his torso be bathed in the light.

Whipping around as he shuffled his feet he got the shirt off, and seemed to be in no hurry to get at his pants.

The man slunk over to the right of the stage, where he danced, his hands now grazing over his bare skin and towards his pants, he humped at the air, then bent over backwards his hands hitting the stage, he kept the movement up down by his hips, the threw his legs up and doing a back flip.

Which he followed up by snaking his hands down to his trousers, and with his thumbs lifting the waistband off his skin, he ground at the air, while he did a wave with his torso causing his muscles to contract and pop out against his skin, he lolled his head back as he did this casing the crowd to become raucous.

The he snapped into a straight position and with a fast and easy movement gripped his pants over his unit with his right hand and tore them off, casting them to the side.

He stood on the stage now nearly naked.

He danced slowly, his hands being places half the crowd wanted their hands to be.

He threw himself onto the stage, doing a wave through his body, his chest dipping and hitting the stage then coming up, his hips then doing the same.

He flipped over onto his back and from the ground he grinded the air, and the front tables shoved money at him and into his pants.

The song ended and he rolled away and jumped up, bowing and then running off the stage.

Gilbert stared transfixed at the stage still. Antonio nudged him.

"Hey Gil, you better go make sure Mathias doesn't do anything stupid."

He looked away and scanned the room for his friend.

He was leaning over the bar, talking with the kid again. Gilbert sighed and walked over to him.

He walked too slow apparently because the blonde stripper from earlier walked over to them in pants only.

Immediately the two males stiffened, both rising to their full heights.

Mathias and the other male stared down each other, coldness radiating between them.

The small bartender squeaked in fear. Gilbert halted his forwards movements to watch, figuring Mathias would just back off.

Well he was wrong.

The stripper spoke something Gilbert didn't quite catch, Mathias had apparently heard it and didn't like it because he scowled and got into the other males face.

Anger shone clear in Mathias's face while a blank mask and flashing eyes was on the other man's face.

Lukas had taken the stage again to bid the people goodnight, and people began to stream out.

Francis, Antonio, Feliks, and Alfred sat at their table still, watching the scene.

Mathias must have muttered something because the other man narrowed his eyes and spat something back.

The club was now basically empty and the regular lights on. Gilbert would've remarked how short the show was, but then Mathias lunged at the man, and the two began to brawl.

Mathias was onto of the man on the floor, and he was sneering into his face, his knee in the man's chest.

The man swung his fist and connected with Mathias's jaw, and due to this Mathias moved backwards, and the man then kneed him in the stomach. They crashed into a few tables and chairs.

He then jumped onto Mathias and tried to hit him, but Mathias grabbed him and they became locked in a position fighting for the dominance in the fight. Gilbert and the rest finally reacted.

Gil and Alfred threw the man off Mathias and held him while Antonio and Feliks held Mathias back.

The small bartender went and sat by the stripper, holding his hand rather meekly.

Two men burst from the back and stormed across the floor.

"Release them both." the owner and first stripper commanded.

They all did, and Gilbert and Alfred drifted back over to their friends.

The green eyes of the man looked at Gilbert. Gilbert felt his eyes but didn't look at him.

Siren wailed outside and the owner cursed. "Who called the cops?" he demanded

Despite being rather small in height he demanded authority.

"No one, it was your stupid security Lukas." the green eyed man said to the owner

Lukas scowled "Arthur you go follow the cops and get Berwald out of jail. I've got things to do."

And with hat he left.

The cops stormed in and handcuffed both the males, how were bruised and slightly bloody.

Francis sighed "I better not be sued."

Alfred checked his watch "Dudes I like got to go! Someone tell me if he gets booked, see you tomorrow!"

"You like totally drove us!" Feliks protested

"Then lets go!" he said

Francis pointed to the two men being led from the club "Someone needs to get his ass out of jail!"

"I'll go." Gilbert said "I live the closest anyway."

Antonio looked at him "What about your brother?"

"Well if Luddy hasn't shot Romano, he'll be asleep. So you can go get your boy toy." Gilbert said smirking

"If you're not outside you're not getting in the heroes car!" he yelled

The men ran out and smashed into his car. Gilbert waved as it pulled away. He began to walk in the direction of the nearby jail.

A car rumbled up beside him "Do you need a ride?" a voice asked

Gilbert turned and looked at the car, his eyes meeting green ones.

"Uh…"

"Get in the car before I leave already you git" he said rolling his eyes

Gilbert, probably against better judgment got into the car, he closed the passenger door.

"Danke… uh Arthur is it?" he asked

The man drove "Yes, and welcome Mr. Black Eagle."

Gilbert smiled "It's Gilbert."

The man nodded and they drove in silence, which was rather uncomfortable on Gilbert's side.

"Your club stole that pirate act." Arthur said his eyes on the road

Gilbert blinked "What? You were in our club yesterday and now you had a pirate costume! You stole from us!"

"No, that group act and song, is ours and we do it every Wednesday. That act I did is my signature act, but I do have another rather popular cop routine."

"Why were you in our club?" Gilbert asked

"Bored. Nothing to do." he explained

"Uh ditched stripping?" he asked

"We don't do Fridays and Saturdays." he answered

Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"You git. Let me explain. You see how small that club is? Three strippers. Not much of a thriller compared to say five men? We work the weekdays and Sunday, open five days vs. two and the club floats along. Your club is open two days out of seven, but due to popularity- and rather expensive drinks may I add- manage to do just fine." he explained in a close to monotone voice

Gilbert nodded, that made sense now.

The man pulled into the police parking lot and turned off his car.

"Why did your friend attack Berwald?" he asked

Gilbert scratched his head "I really don't know… he usually isn't like that."

Arthur sighed and walked through the door and Gilbert followed.

"Sit there while we deal with this, we can't release them yet." a tired looking cop explained

Gilbert sat in a chair and waited. Arthur swore and called his boss. Gilbert just tried to not fall asleep.

An hour later Lukas walked into the station. He went with the cops around the corner and towards the holding cells.

Soon both Berwald and Mathias were led back out un cuffed.

"No more fighting! And you're lucky he didn't press charges." the cop growled pointing to Lukas

Mathias smiled at the small man, how just started at him.

Arthur turned to Gilbert. "I guess I will see you Friday, Black Eagle." he said with a light smirk before walking away

Gilbert stared at him, his mouth agape. Mathias walked over with a sheepish look on his face.

"Heh… fun night huh?"

"Dummkopf. Let's go." Gilbert growled at the Danish man

Mathias followed but cast a backwards glance at Lukas.

Gilbert grabbed the black tie around Mathias's neck and tugged, choking him and causing him to follow as they walked towards their club and cars.

Gilbert mulled over the nights events, his thoughts mainly dancing around the green eyed man…Arthur.

Why would a stripper, who worked five days a week, send his only two free nights in _another strip club_?

And at that, why would he stay at the club he was at? It was clear by his dancing he was like Gil, a veteran, experienced, and good at it. He could surely find a more popular club around town.

Gilbert was too lost in his thoughts that he nearly walked past the club. Mathias grabbed the albino's arm to catch his attention.

"Unless that damned Swed knocked my memory outta sorts this would be our club."

Gilbert nodded, yes it is, well night Mr. Brawler.' Gilbert said smiling and waving goodbye.

He walked to where he would usually park his car, but it was gone.

Right… he rode with Antonio.

"Gil! Mi amigo! Over here!" a cheery voice yelled

Gilbert looked around, and found the Spaniard waiting in his Ferrari.

Gilbert smiled and walked to his friend "You didn't have to wait!"

Antonio smiled and turned his car on "Ah its ok Gil!"

He drove down the streets and Gil re-counted what happened with Mathias.

"He is lucky that he was charged with anything, Francis has odd ideas when it comes to re-payment for favors."

"He would have even odder ideas for Mathias, seeing as if he got sued and still got him out of jail that would be a big favor." Gilbert said chuckling

They rounded the corner to Gilbert's street.

"Please tell me Romano has a friend with a silver car like that?" Gilbert asked, his heart falling as he recognized the car

"No… you don't know whose car?" Antonio asked parking his in the street.

Gilbert threw open the door and ran, Antonio close on his heel.

Before reaching the door Romano's screams were heard.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M WATCHING THE LITTLE POTATO BASTARD? I DON'T WANT THE PIANO FREAK AND POTAO BASTRDS WIFE HERE!"

Gilbert slammed into his front door, banging it open.

Antonio was right behind him.

Gilbert met Eliza's eyes, his contracting in anger.

Roderich stood next to her.

"Are you robbing me now too?" he spat

"I'm getting my things." she spat at him

"Get out." he said shortly

"Gladly. I have everything I need anyway."

"if something is missing I will call the cops." he growled

"You won't have to." he retorted

The stared at each other for a few tense minutes before she turned to leave.

"Why him? How long?" he blurted out

She stopped and looked back to him.

"You were the best friend… but he was the lover. That's why. And five months…" she answered

His eyes dropped and he shook his head. She took that as a dismissal and left, with Roderich behind her.

Romano stared at Antonio.

"Don't you dare have me—" he started

"So Lovi, you have fun right? Well when we practice and work will you watch Ludwig?" Antonio cut him off, wither totally ignoring the Italian or just that oblivious

Romano looked at Antonio, disbelief all over his face, but an oblivious and happy look on Antonio.

"Why do I have to watch the little potato bastard!" he yelled

"Aww please Lovi!" Antonio begged

Romano blushed and looked away and muttered "Fine, but I won't enjoy it."

Gilbert chuckled "I'll just make sure Luddy doesn't shoot you."

Antonio waved goodbye to Gil and lead the speechless Italian to the car.

Gilbert kicked his shoes off and walked upstairs to check on his brother, who was sound asleep.

"Night Luddy" Gilbert whispered before closing the door and walking to his room

Despite Eliza having taken everything she owned from the room he felt no different and actually not sad.

As he fell asleep for once it wasn't her green eyes that plagued him.

**Heh now this is getting more fun. Next chapter will be posted soon! Reviews and thoughts are always welcomed and loved!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting/following! Enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 10

Gilbert woke the next afternoon at around three. He rolled from the bed and trudged to the shower and threw on workout clothes for practice later. He walked from his room and down the stairs where Ludwig was.

"Hey Luddy!"

"Damnit can't you see I'm watching the little potato bastard!"

Gilbert jumped and spun around to find Romano.

"VHY?!" he yelled, his accent coming out as he yelled in shock

"Mon ami we have early practice!" Francis said walking out from his kitchen.

Ludwig looked at his brother with a questioning face and Gilbert resisted the urge to slam his face into something hard.

Antonio popped his head out from the kitchen "Hola!"

"Why… are you in my house?" he asked calmly

"Well Antonio said Romano was watching your brother and we came over but you were sleeping and Ludwig wasn't answering the door so we went through the window!" Francis explained

Gilbert sighed. Only he could wake up to find a rapist, a temperamental Italian, and an oblivious Spaniard in his family room.

"Well let's go Gil! Everyone else is probably at the club already!" Francis said walking out the door

Gilbert really needed a beer. "Well… bye Luddy." he said, running into the kitchen and getting a beer before running out the door behind Antonio.

In the car Gilbert spoke "Why in the hell are we practicing so early?"

"Because we are Gil" Francis answered as Antonio drove

In the parking lot Gil saw everyone else's car. Antonio parked and everyone got out and walked into the back entrance.

Gilbert sat down on a chair while Francis stood in the front of everyone.

"Right so today new dances! Antonio, Friday you will be a scandalous priest dancing to 'We all go to Hell'! Alfred the American theme seems to go well for you so you're a gun banger, a gangster! Mathias, our lovely brawler with the black eye! What am I supposed to do with you looking like that? You will be a mobster! Feliks you will be a football player rocking the stage to world in motion! And Gil, take it off boy! So you will be a bartender!"

Alfred looked at Francis "Football or soccer?"

Mathias smacked his head "It's called football boy! Not soccer, football! You use your foot, and it's a ball, football!"

Feliks looked at him "Like these are totally weird stripper costumes… like who totally wants to watch these things? They're like totally not sexy!"

"The dancing and removing of the clothing is the sexy part." Francis answered

Gilbert shook his head. Francis had ever since the club opened had the weirdest ideas for strippers.

"Now Feliks and Gilbert, your duo will be the typical office setting. A hot sectary and a handsome lawyer! Feliks we're having you cross dress, you mind?' Francis asked

"Like no" he answered

Francis moved on "And the group dance will be you all as prisoners!"

They all nodded and then Francis beckoned for them to move onto the stage.

He sat in a chair at one of the tables and began instructing them how to dance the group act.

Roughly four hours passed before the five men had gotten all the steps to the dance right.

Francis eyed his watch "Tomorrow we'll work on this then the solos, come at six."

Mathias bolted from the stage and Gil raised an eyebrow.

The rest of them filed out into the back, and Gilbert found Mathias in a car that was not his own, locking lips rather passionately with… the club owner from the other night.

Gilbert chuckled and wiped the sweat from his brow before waiting by Antonio's car for the Spaniard.

Antonio came out and got into his car and Gilbert got in as well.

"Tomorrow please don't come so early." Gilbert said, not particularly wanting to have the scene in his family room a regular occurrence.

Antonio laughed "Sure thing Gilbert."

Antonio pulled into Gilbert's driveway and Gil got out and bid goodbye to his friend. Upon opening the door Romano flew past him and all but threw himself into Antonio's car.

Gilbert walked into his home, rather uncertain about Romano's reaction.

"Luddy?" Gilbert called

He got no answer.

Well, not from Ludwig.

"he's asleep." a British accent spoke

Gilbert jumped again in surprise and wheeled about looking for the person who spoke.

Green eyes stared at him from his couch.

"What…are you doing?" Gilbert asked, his voice a few octaves higher than usual

"Did someone get kicked in a bad spot Mr. Squeaky?" the Brit replied

Gilbert mentally made a note to get better locks. Or a security system. Or just paint 'open house' on his door.

"Why are you in my house!?" Gilbert yelled

"You left this yesterday." Arthur said tossing a shirt at him.

A shirt that was not his.

And Arthur was now shirtless.

"This isn't mine…" Gilbert said holding it out to him

"Yes, it is. Well goodnight." the man stood, and walked pas Gilbert, brushing against him.

Gilbert felt a shiver run through him once they touched. Like an electric shock almost. Arthur smiled and waved before shutting Gilbert's front door.

Gilbert blinked a few times, the shirt still in his hand, and the man's touch a lingering memory.

"What…the hell" Gilbert muttered

He dropped his hand to his side and walked and sat on his couch.

A smell hung around the couch. That of spiced rum, light cologne, and very vaguely tea. Gilbert pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

He had a feeling he understood why practice was early now…

It was Monday night. It was around eight o'clock now.

Gilbert sat on the couch, contemplating the events of the night, once more.

Gilbert abruptly stood and went to check on his brother, the shirt now on the couch.

Upstairs Ludwig was calmly sleeping, his blonde hair sticking to the pillow from the static. Gilbert smiled and turned.

He leaned against the wall, sore from practicing. He closed his eyes and sighed again.

Green eyes danced in his mind, a bright smirk, the smell of rum, and the electrifying touch.

"God Francis is such a jerk… yet oddly a great friend" he muttered as he ran to his room to quickly shower and re-dress.

He stared into the mirror. His red eyes hard as he thought. He fixed his hair in the usual un-tame yet neat mess, found a black dress shirt and pants. But then the tore off the shirt.

"Damnit I'm not going to a funeral!" he yelled

_Well the funeral of my pride doesn't count. _he thought

Searching though his drawers he found a white shirt which he pulled on. He looked into the mirror then at the clock.

"Well good enough." he muttered grabbing his keys, phone, and wallet.

Before leaving he locked all the windows, shut all the blinds. He bolted all the doors, and even put a chair under the back door.

The garage door wasn't likely for anyone to get though but he locked it anyway. Then he pulled on is shoes once he got to the front door, and locked both the dead bolt and doorknob.

"Well I'd say that's locked up better than Alcatraz." he grumbled

He unlocked his car and got in, sitting in the seat, but not closing the door or putting the key in the ignition.

The memory of the touch and those green eyes flickered across his mind.

He closed the door and started the car and backed up.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." he said gruffly, but a smile playing on his lips.

**Heh heh oh what will happen next? **


	11. Chapter 11

**sozial-unbeholfen- right thought process, I'll get into that and yes it was a surprise visit by Arthur, supposed to be abrubt and unexpected since what fun is a story without suprises? And I will get into Gil's thought process, thanks for pointing that out, that is a weak point in my writing and I usually don't notice so thanks tons.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing and favoriting/following**

**Oh and I like don't own Hetalia either**

Chapter 11

He drove his car to the club from the night before. He parked next to the sidewalk and a silver Ford. Gilbert got from the car and locked it. He looked at the silver car. He didn't care for American cars but something was familiar about it.

He couldn't quite place it so he shook his head and walked to the entrance.

He had more important thoughts to deal with.

He was carded at the door and then walked inside. Finding a table in the back he sat down.

_Ok… Arthur… _Gilbert thought

No sane person watched a man strip for… Gilbert realized he didn't know how long Arthur had watched him strip. He may have only just noticed him...

He brushed that thought aside.

But no sane person would watch him strip, have maybe two conversations then show up at his house. And he was going to ask Arthur just why he was in his house.

And then why he left…

The lights turned down and music started up. Gilbert paid very little attention to the first act with the man named Lukas.

Well until he saw a certain blonde Dane creeping away from a front table.

To the exit.

Berwald took the stage but Gilbert didn't watch or listen to the DJ. He stared at the side exit to the stage. A smirk played on his face as he saw the small man rushing from the back room, along the wall in the shadows to the exit.

Gilbert got out his phone and texted Mathias

_Laying the little stripper you just met in your car? How romantic._ He typed and sent

He laid the phone on the table and waited for a response, but figured he wouldn't be getting one.

_Here's my chance _he thoughts as he stood and slid along the wall and into the back room where Lukas had just ran out off.

Arthur would be alone in the back seeing as Lukas was in Mathias's car and Berwald on stage.

Peering around the corner he looked for the man.

He saw him standing on the entrance to the stairs and before he could make a move he ran onto the stage. Gilbert backed up into the dark corner as Berwald walked into the back room.

"Shit" he muttered

He stood un-moving waiting for Arthur to return. He heard shuffling and saw Berwald walking in his direction. His heart raced, and he pressed into the corner, unable to make it back though the entrance without being seen.

_Next time I'm going with the black shirt _he grumbled mentally as he waited for the man to either pass or notice him.

Berwald walked past him and Gilbert prayed he wouldn't be spotted.

The man looked at him and Gilbert felt his heart stop.

The blonde stared at him before walking off towards the bar. He let out a shaky sigh of relief.

Confused why the male didn't call security and overjoyed at the same time he shouted a thank-you.

His voice was lost in the last notes of the song.

He ran back into the room and waited for Arthur.

The blonde emerged into the back room totally oblivious of the albino.

Gilbert jumped forwards, knocking into the male and smashing him up against the wall.

Arthur yelled in surprise and flailed around before he looked into the albinos red eyes.

Gilbert had to control his intense want to melt into a pale puddle. His hands where on the Brits bare shoulders, and Arthur had his hands on Gilbert's forearms. Gilbert stood firmly on both feet, and Arthur was partly leaning on the wall and partly just shoved against it.

"You need to answer questions now" Gilbert growled no longer wanted to be confused by this man

"Well you could've politely asked" Arthur grumbled

Gilbert noticed even with his minimal clothing on he still smelled like rum tea and cologne.

"How long have you watched the Poor Boys strip? Why were you in my house? How did you find my house?! How the hell did you get in? Who the hell breaks into a strangers house then waits for them to get home? Why did you decide to leave then? We had like, two conversations _at strip clubs!_ And what is it you want with me?" Gilbert demanded

Arthur stared at the albino. "Many times, I appreciate a good show. And you like me have clearly had experience." he answered

Gilbert's eye twitched noticing his question wasn't directly answered

"I told you, I was in your home because you left a shirt. And I followed your friends. Oh and your windows in the basement are unlocked." he said, smirking

Gilbert felt as they touched little electrifying tingles. He watched the males lips move; he wondered if they tasted like rum…

He blushed at that thought. He shook those thoughts clear.

"It was your shirt!" Gilbert yelled to cover his embarrassment

The Brit stared into his bright crimson eyes "Perhaps I followed your friends, and climbed into your basement for other reasons. Perhaps I couldn't wait to see you. Maybe I had no real reason and came up with one on the spot, such as a shirt. Then maybe I looked like a fool standing with my own shirt in my hand, trying to tell you it was yours. Apparently I break into homes and wait for the person to come home after only talking to them twice in clubs… But then again, that's just speculation." he explained, getting slightly flustered

Gilbert could've sworn a light blush dusted the man's cheeks.

"My last question?' Gilbert pressed, a weird feeling dancing in his chest. Was it… fear? Joy? Nervousness? Or all of them?

"I don't know." Arthur answered

"What?" Gilbert asked

"I said, I don't know you git."

Gilbert blinked a few times. Arthur took that as his chance, he shoved the albino backward, then flipped around and smashed Gil into the wall, his chest and face against the wall, his right arm twisted behind his back and his left pinned on the wall.

Gil made a squawking sound.

"Also if you want to pin someone to the wall do it right won't you?" Arthur drawled

Gilbert had to stifle again his desperate want to melt into a puddle at the man's touch.

"So I take it you won't answer me?" Gilbert asked his voice slightly muffled

"I did. I said I don't know you bloody git."

Gilbert was released and he flipped back around to look into the green eyes of the Brit.

He nodded "Well… goodnight then…" Gilbert said, unsure of what to do at this point

Arthur again brushed past him, leaving Gilbert alone with racing thoughts and a wild beating heart.

Gilbert sank against the wall as a new thought hit him.

Was he seriously in _love _with a _male_ he barely knew?

"Mein Gott love is so un-awesome" he grumbled stalking out of the club and into his car.

The silver Ford was no longer next to his car. He got into his car, and started it up.

He pulled out of the parking lot with the answers he came for.

But with even more internal confusion than when he came.

**Arthur and Gilbert pinning each other to a wall…that mental image is killing me right now. Well thanks for reading! As always reviews are loved lots and very helpful. **


	12. Chapter 12

**HetaliaShadow- You… What… No. Just no. HYPOCRITE! And nooo obviously it wasn't Onee-Chan it was freaking Falke. WHY DID YOU USE OUR ACCOUNT DUMMKOPF. *sigh* no it's not outrageous. Maybe if you updated faster we'd have more readers. Oh and I refuse to thank you too. Bye buddy!**

**^Please note that person is my best buddy therefore my comment is not rude at all**

**tobiismycat- Or does he? O.o**

**YourUglyDuckling- aha I'm pretty sure I'm somehow mutilating Arthur but thanks**

**sozial-unbeholfen- The wall scene was so fun to write…and thanks I will make sure to keep doing that then.**

**YagamiMisaki- heh heh I can too…**

**Thanks to all for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting !**

**Me no own Hetalia.**

Chapter 12

He drove home, not paying full attention to much anything. He was surprised he didn't run into anything. Pulling into his drive way he got out of his car and locked it, heading for the front door. He looked for the keys, not finding them in his pocket.

"Looking for this?" a voice asked

Gilbert screamed "FUCK"

He spun around looking around wildly.

"Calm it will you, half your neighborhood probably thinks I'm going to rape you now, bloody git." Arthur said walking up, a black car in the street.

Gilbert stared at him, his eye twitching.

"Don't worry I'm not going to try to give you my shirt again." Arthur said walking closer

_He… followed me…home _Gilbert's overworked mind slowly comprehended

"Why are you here?" Gil asked in an exasperated voice

"Your house keys fell from your pocket when I shoved you against the wall" He explained

Gilbert looked him over. He had on rather tight pants that Gilbert had to force himself to look away from. And then a close fitting navy blue shirt with a British flag. The light from the street lamps set a slight glow about him. His blonde hair fluttered in the light breeze. And his green eyes stared at Gilbert.

Gilbert closed his eyes to re-focus himself.

He held out his hand "Danke for my keys" he said

Arthur walked even closer, and placed the keys in the albino's pale hand, his fingers grazing Gil's palm.

A shiver ran though Gil as Arthur walked back. "Well… see you." he said before walking and getting into his car and driving off

Gilbert just stood there, his hand still outstretched and his body still tingling.

"Fuck." he said again, just above a whisper, shaking his head

He sat on his porch, blinking a few times.

_There is no way I am in love with that man… no way… impossible… _He thought, maybe trying to convince himself

He sighed deeply. His hand still tingled from the man's touch and he had a… giddy feeling.

The same feeling he had about Eliza when they had just started out.

"It's official. Love is very un-awesome…And I am un-awesomely in love…" he grumbled standing up and unlocking his door.

_Un-awesomely in love with a male I barely know… _he mentally added

Walking inside he kicked off his shoes and sat down in the kitchen.

Gilbert looked around, finding a calendar on the wall that had Eliza's hand writing on it. He saw it had the days he worked and the hours.

_Hm I really don't need to be working at the bar anymore… _He thought

With just him and Ludwig the strip club's pay would be just fine.

He picked up his phone, finding a message from Mathias

_You… you… I will… IT WAS ROMANTIC ENOUGH _

Gilbert laughed; he so had to harass the Dane about this later.

He flipped through contacts and found the bar owner, he called him and said he quit, leaving a message since he didn't pick up.

"Probably drunk off his ass" Gilbert muttered

He turned the lights off on the lower level and walked up the stairs into his room, and fell on the bed not bothering to change. He eyed the clock that read 2:04am

He groaned and flipped over on his side, soon enough he dozed off then fell into a deeper sleep.

The rest of the week moved by rather fast like it always did. He practiced, getting his moves perfected for the Friday and Saturday night shows. He fixed the window in his basement, and installed better locks on the windows and doors. He hid the gun so he wouldn't have to listen to Antonio worry about Romano being shot.

He didn't get any surprise visits from Arthur, which he found rather… sad. There was nothing like coming home and fining a guy on your couch trying to give you his shirt.

Or like being followed home and given the keys to your house.

Gilbert actually found himself hoping to find the male in his house when he came home-and then found himself being disappointed when he didn't

Friday rolled around, and at around seven pm Gilbert woke up, excited and happy. He knew Arthur would be in the club, and he just had to see him and talk to him again.

He untangled himself from the sheets and showered dressing and then whipping his head around, effectively getting the water from his hair and making it into its usual disarray.

He walked down the stairs; Ludwig sat on the couch watching the news

"Shouldn't you be watching more fun things?" he asked

"But bruder the news has current events" Ludwig said

Gilbert laughed and went to make dinner. A half hour later sauerkraut and snitzel sat on the table.

Ludwig turned off the TV and joined his brother in the kitchen, where they both ate in silence.

Gilbert finished and cleared off the table as the doorbell rang.

"It's open!" he yelled

Romano knocked the door open "I'm here to watch the little potato bastard." he growled

"Danke Romano!" Gilbert said

The Italian glared

"I only do it because Antonio is making me" he grumbled

Gilbert thought to ask since when Romano actually listened to Antonio but he really didn't feel like losing his brothers babysitter.

"Be good Luddy! Bye." he said walking out the door, getting into his car. Romano's Ferrari sat in the driveway, parked at a rather odd angle, skid marks on his driveway.

He sighed and started his car's engine, pulling out of his driveway and winding down the streets.

His excitement grew and a wide grin broke across his face.

He pulled into the parking spot behind the club and got out. Francis, Feliks, and Mathias were already present.

He walked though the back door, and found Mathias texting on his phone.

"Your little boy toy?" Gilbert asked

Mathias glared at him "He isn't a boy toy!" he growled

Gilbert looked at his friend, finding bruises on his neck

"Like it rough there?" he taunted

The Dane flushed "No! He choked me when I ticked him off." he replied

Gilbert laughed "That little guy has the Great Dane under his thumb?"

Mathias just glared at him. Feliks bounced over "Like you not going to say hi Gil?" he asked

"How could I not say hi to you? I was working on it!" Gilbert said smiling

Antonio walked into the back "Hola!" he called

Gilbert waved, Alfred popped into the room behind Antonio.

Francis walked into the back. "We have a crowd out there! Shows about to start get dressed" he said before leaving again

As the five dressed in the prisoner outfits Eduard got more lively music playing and Francis took the stage. As he spoke they moved onto the stage, the curtain down.

Gilbert again stood in the middle. Alfred on his right with Feliks on his left. Mathias was the far right and Antonio the far left. Gilbert re-adjusted the black and white striped shirt. The prisoner costume had a shirt, pants and then suspenders that were under the shirt. Not much to it.

"Ladies, you are about to meet the prisoners of jail block 6, I give you the Poor Boys!"

Eduard turned the music on, playing 'Bad Boy'

The curtain raised and the five spun around. Gilbert stalked up the stage, the four following him.

He walked with a swaggering movement; he ran his hands up his body, rolling his torso as he did.

Dropping onto his knees he moved by throwing his upper body forward. Sliding about the stage he threw himself back, popping out his hips and getting back into a standing position.

He drifted to the back, taking the spot where Feliks was as Alfred moved to take his place.

Dancing in the back all Gilbert had to do was run his hands over his chest and follow the foot movements.

Alfred advanced father up, and the others followed, taking a fistful of the shirt he wrenched his hand forward tearing off the shirt, as the others did.

Gilbert looked out into the crowd as he danced looking for those green eyes.

Disappointment hit him like a rock when he found the room devoid of the piercing and beautiful green eyes.

He followed the dance movements but his heart wasn't in it. Sliding his hand on his right shoulder he brushed off the suspender strap.

Then spinning, he knocked off the other one and took the spot where Mathias stood and Antonio took the front and Mathias took his spot.

He was now in the far back corner, in the 'dead spot' where basically no one saw you. The stage entrance from the back room was behind him, Francis and Eduard were in front and to the side, their shadows on the stage.

Suddenly he was yanked back, a hand pressed over his mouth.

**Mwhahahaha evil leave off point! Kinda…maybe… I don't know. Welp that was that chapter! Next one will be up soon. As always reviews are quite loved**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Hetalia**

***Is ignoring HetaliaShadow* No thanks for you Onee-Chan. *cough update our fic ja cough***

**YagamiMisaki- You have lots of questions, that's lovely. Ok, its summer so even though I didn't specify let's say its summer in the fic and Luddy's got no school. And he heard the fight between Gil and Eliza- so he heard Gil is a stripper. And I guess Luddy is too busy with world events to hang with friends. Ha… Cleared up? And thanks!**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed or favorite.**

Chapter 13

Gilbert reacted by elbowing whoever held him in the stomach and biting the hand.

The person that held him hissed in pain but didn't let go. He pulled Gil though the back room and out the door.

Gilbert struggled and fought to get free, fear coursing though him.

He was released, and Gil spun around, his fist connecting with face.

"You damned git!" his attacker yelled

Gilbert stopped in mid-swing at the voice. The 'attacker' looked at Gilbert, anger clear on his face along with pain.

"Why'd you do that?" Arthur hissed

"Why did you drag me off stage and hold me like a fucking kidnapper?!" Gilbert yelled back

Arthur looked at him. The sun had set but the warm summer breeze blew. They only light in the back parking lot were above the back entrance. Arthur stood with his back to the light so as Gilbert looked at him, he appeared like he was glowing.

"I wanted to see you."

Gil looked back at him, coming back from his thoughts

"What?" he asked

"Wanker. I said, I wanted to see you… Spur of the moment action."

Gilbert blinked then stared at the man.

"Why is it we met under the absolute oddest circumstances?" he asked sighing

"I'm not sitting on your couch trying to give you my shirt at least." Arthur said back smirking

Gilbert laughed, that would be a very fond memory of his for a long time.

"I am missing my acts you know." Gilbert said looking to the door

"That damn pervert Frenchman won't mind, he has a thousand cash in his back pocket." Arthur said

Gilbert looked at him "You put a thousand cash in his back pocket?"

"I stole his 'money making albino'. While I am not above breaking and entering and kidnap I am a British gentleman and I do pay my dues." he said matter of factly

"Kidnap?" Gilbert asked

"Oh yes, this will be again another 'odd' meeting. I am kidnapping you for the night." Arthur said leaning against Gilbert's car.

"You… warned me you would be kidnapping me?" Gilbert asked, his mind slowly working

_And the world's oddest couple…to be… award goes to _Gilbert thought

"Gentleman, I have manners." the Brit said smiling

Gilbert smiled upon seeing the other man smile. _I could live off that smile of his_

Arthur opened his car, which was illegally parked, next to Gil's.

"Well get in." he said

Gilbert just smiled and shook his head. "I'm at work."

Arthur glared "I paid; therefore this is a business transaction."

Gilbert thought that over. His immense want to go anywhere the Brit did was crumbling any want he could have to go back inside.

"So… it's a business transaction?" Gilbert asked smiling

Arthur nodded, his green eyes showing joy

"Well then… in that case, alright." he said, a very wide grin spreading over his face as he got into the car.

Arthur got into the driver's seat and started his car. "So now you're a burglar and a kidnapper?" Gilbert asked laughing

"Sounds about right, but that list may be added to." Arthur said with a small laugh of his own

Gil still had a bright smile on his face. The car he noticed smelled like the Brit a little bit too. The rum and cologne more prominent than tea here.

Arthur drove way over the speed limit, flying down the roads.

"And where are you speeding to?" Gilbert asked

"Well at this speed you will see in a minute." Arthur replied

And Gil did see. Arthur pulled around the back of his strip club.

"How romantic." Gilbert noted chuckling

"I said it was a business transaction, you sir are stripping. Private show and I happen to have the keys to here." Arthur said smirking

The car was turned off and Gil and Arthur got out.

"I am stripping for you?" he asked growing unsure

"Yes. That is your profession no?" Arthur said opening the back door and turning on the lights

Gilbert nodded and walked in after him.

Arthur walked out into the guest area and pulled a chair down from the table. He then went behind the bar and got himself a glass of rum. Gilbert watched him as he did this, his movements were… just plain sexy.

"Staring are we?" he asked raising a thick eyebrow

Gil blushed and made a coughing noise.

"Well stage is there or are you blind you twit."

Gilbert jumped up onto the stage, awkwardly shuffling about.

Arthur glared. "Git. Just act like it's your stupid club" he yelled

_Right, just another night stripping… in front of him… only him… in private… _Gilbert thought, oddly wanting to tear off his clothes even faster now

He shook his head, thinking about the dance he was to do for his solo act and starting in the middle since he only had pants on.

Knocking his knees he slid to the right, running his hands over his pale chest and down to his hips, his one hand grazing over the eagle tattoo.

He spun in a circle, dropping to one knee then shooting into a plank position. He dropped and rolled, throwing his head and shoulders back, causing his lower torso and hips to pop forth. He went onto his hands and on his feet, gridding on the air.

He threw himself forward, standing up now. He swung his hips around, his hands roaming his torso.

He gripped the pant fabric and tore them off, dancing with his stripper underwear now.

His act had no more moves to it, since at this point he would've left the stage.

He bowed, twirling his hand.

Arthur sat at the table, looking over Gilbert hungrily. The rum was in his hand, and he took a swig of it.

_Mein Gott… _he thought

He had no clue what he was thinking, but suddenly he was off the stage and waking towards Arthur.

The Brit smirked lightly; Gilbert walked over and sat on the other males lap, straddling him now.

"What can I get for a twenty?" Arthur whispered, his breath warm on Gilbert's neck, the smell of rum filling Gilberts nose.

"One hell of a kiss." he whispered back

Arthur slid a bill into Gilbert pants, his fingers raking over the eagle tattoo.

"Just business?" Gilbert whispered his face close to Arthurs. His heart was hammering and his pale face ablaze. He felt light, and incredibly nervous yet somehow confident.

"Just business." Arthur said softly and leaning forward

Gilbert smiled, leaning in to meet the Brit's lips.

Arthur moved his hands to hold Gilbert's waist and Gilbert put his arms around the males upper back, his right hand threading though Arthurs soft hair. Their lips moved against each others, hearts hammering and faces flushed, hands caressing each other.

Gilbert smiled into their kiss, elation flooding though him, his lips, no his whole body tingling from their closeness and from the kiss.

Arthur pulled away to breath and Gilbert panted.

They looked into each other's eyes, wide smiles on both their faces.

Gilbert was right; his lips did taste like rum.

**D'aww wasn't that cute. Haha I probably killed it… So yeah, England is now a kidnapper… probably not a bad thing either heh**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ahem… this chapter is a little… has a little… lemony scent if you know what I mean… *blushes* so it's uh M… for a reason… THE YAOI SCENE IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME! My best friend did it for me… because I couldn't write it… I edited it though… Well thanks for everyone who reviewed, followed, favorite, and read!**

**Oh and sorry for the long-ish time from updates.**

**I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 14

Gilbert looked at the Brit, unable to take his eyes away from the man. Those lips… so warm and soft. He couldn't help but want them all over his body.

Arthur's eyes blazed with want and hunger, and Gilbert's whole body tingled with want.

Gilbert couldn't keep away from the man, he bent forward, kissing his soft and warm neck as Arthur tangled his hands in Gilbert's platinum hair.

Gilbert smelled rum and cologne and tea as he kissed his neck. The smell was somehow comforting, familiar now.

He found his hands working at Arthur's shirt.

"Oh someone's a little excited?" he asked, whispering into Gilbert ear.

Gilbert shuddered. His hands fumbled over the shirts buttons, getting irritated he tore it off, buttons scattering on the floor, and the shirt falling into the chair.

Arthur stood abruptly, Gil lost balance. Arthur shoved him to the floor and then got on top of the albino, their hips meeting each others.

Arthur held himself up by his arms and looked down at Gilbert.

_This is so wrong… _he thought. But then Arthur was kissing his chest, his warm breath breezing on his pale skin. And oh, his lips. Gilbert closed his eyes, breathing heavier.

_No… this is so right… _

"I-I'm married…" he said softly, remembering

"She left you." he growled, nipping at Gilbert's collar bone.

Oh right… she did.

"J-just business?" Gilbert asked, any reason he had to stop was slowly disappearing

"I'll give you a twenty and a good word." Arthur hissed at him

_It's just business… it's not wrong… Just really good customer service… _

Gilbert lost his control as Arthur moved and started kissing his tattoo.

"Mmm." he moaned

Arthur smirked "Like that eh? I have a tattoo as well you know." he said, smirk growing wider

"W-where?" Gilbert asked, aroused and yet nervous

"Find it." Arthur challenged moving to kiss Gil's lips

Gilbert melted into his touch, their chests brushing as Arthur started grinding against Gilbert's hips.

Gil gasped into the kiss, and Arthur took advantage of his open mouth, tangling their tongues.

Gilbert tasted the rum on his lips and tongue, savoring it.

His pale fingers worked off Arthur's pants and then boxers. Arthur did away with Gilbert's stripper thong.

Gil's view of Arthur was blocked by his body, until Arthur moved, revealing himself fully to the albino.

Gilbert stared, he couldn't help that.

"My tattoo is up here." Arthur said seeing where Gil's eyes were

Gilbert forced his eyes to move upward, and he found in a black fancy script right above Arthur's member '100% pure British quality'

Gilbert laughed "Witty tattoo there."

Arthur grinned and moved back onto Gilbert, their bare chest rubbing again, and Arthur starting grinding against Gilbert once more.

Arthur moved his head and Gilbert grabbed it, tangling his fingers in the soft blonde hair. He smirked, and brought his lips to the Brits, loving the feeling of his soft lips and even liking the faint taste of rum.

_I could live off this… _he thought

Their lips moved against each others, with growing force on both sides.

After a while they broke apart panting heavily for air, Gilbert looked down at both of their fully erect members. Arthur put three of his fingers in front of Gilbert's face.

"Suck" the Brit commanded.

Gilbert looked at him very confused

"Suck!" Arthur yelled again

The albino took the fingers into his mouth and began to suck, his tongue caressing the Brit's fingers, carefully coating them with his saliva. He wasn't too sure of what was going on but he was lost in Arthur's touch and gaze, ready to do whatever the Brit told him to.

Deciding that it was enough, he pulled his fingers out of Gilbert's mouth and put his one finger down somewhere else.

Gilbert gasped at the strange sensation of that finger moving around down where it was. Suddenly the Brit added a second finger and Gilbert moaned loudly in pleasure, grabbing Arthur's shoulders tightly and digging his nails in.

"You're so damn tight, you bloody git." Arthur grunted, moving his fingers in a scissor motion. Gilbert replied with a moan, his body rippling with both pleasure and pain.

Noticing Gilbert's discomfort, Arthur smirked and took Gilbert's member into his mouth. Gilbert sputtered, attempting to say something, but then moaned while his member was sucked by Arthur.

He was on fire, Arthurs touch blazed though him, yet he loved it. He was lost in the feeling he didn't notice that a third finger was added inside him. That is until Arthur hit a spot.

"Arthur…" he moaned

Arthur removed Gilbert's member from his mouth and then his fingers from inside him as well. Arthur moved his head to face Gilbert, who was looking quite upset at the missing fingers and the fact that Arthur stopped sucking.

"Do you want more?" Arthur whispered into Gilbert's ear.

He shook the breath warm on his neck.

"Y-yes" the albino answered, blushing at his answer.

"Move" Arthur barked

Gilbert moved how he was told and the Brit inserted his member into Gilbert's now stretched hole.

Gil involuntarily let out a gasp at this, and Arthur waited for Gilbert to adjust so he wouldn't hurt him before starting to thrust slowly, grunting. Gilbert's moans mixed in with the Brit's grunts and moans while he thrusted faster and faster.

Gilbert was the first to cum with a loud moan and whimper, it getting all over, and after awhile Arthur followed, his filling up Gilbert and spilling out too.

Gil shifted and fell on a clean part of the floor; Arthur panting heavily lay next to him.

They had nothing to say, their ragged pants filling the silence.

After a while Arthur spoke "Well… that was fun."

"I think that deserves more than a damn twenty." Gilbert added

Arthur laughed "Money grabbing git."

"Let's go." Gilbert said, not wanting to sleep there.

"And go where?" Arthur asked

"My house, you can sleep on the couch I guess." Gilbert said standing

"Wa—" Arthur started only to be cut off by Gilbert yelling in pain

"Wait…" he finished

The albino glared at him. "Fuck…" he growled

"I did tell you to wait, can't be mad at me." Arthur said walking over to him

Gilbert just glared. He moved slowly putting on his covering and then sighing at seeing the torn stripper pants- now of no use.

Arthur smirked; admiring his albino's barely clothed body.

He handed him his pants. "This is yours, you forgot it" he said laughing

Gilbert smiled warmly at their joke. "It's mine ja?" he said pulling them on.

Arthur motioned to the door "Let's go, Lukas will have someone else clean up."

Gilbert slowly but happily followed.

_Good business… _he thought

Somewhere deep down, it felt wrong, something about this all. But he brushed it aside, getting into the car.

Arthur got in and started his car. Gilbert shortly was lulled to sleep by the engines humming.

**Once more the yaoi scene wasn't mine- friend wrote it while I edited. Thanks again! Uhhh well nice chapter? You wouldn't believe how much I blushed… Well thanks for reading! And reviews are as always loved.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my its been a while…sorry high school is a lot more than I expected. Well here is the next and final chapter! Thanks to all for reading, following, favoriting and especially reviewing! Please enjoy the final chapter!**

***glares* By name I thank Onee-Chan for the last chapters yaoi scene. Happy now?!**

**spkdog-Thanks**

**Fuu- Uh…sorry..?**

**Myathewolfeh- That's for that review, it made me laugh. Hope you like the conclusion of this fic!**

**LicaToRiku- thanks! Glad you like the story and calling it awesome!**

**YagamiMisaki-Thanks for reviewing like every chapter! Ha yes it is a lovely tattoo, and hope you like this final chap!**

Chapter 15

Arthur smiled and watched the albino sleep, paying little attention to the road.

Somehow without wrecking the car, he got them both safely to Gilbert's house and parking in the street since his driveway had two cars in it.

Smiling, he turned off the engine and got from the car, walking around and carefully picking up the sleeping man.

With relative ease he closed the door and walked up to the house, trying the door.

Which was locked.

And the keys were where?

With Gilbert's real clothes and car.

Back at the other club.

Arthur sighed, and went over to the back of the house, still carrying Gilbert. He kicked open the back door, walking in.

Maybe if he was thinking clearly he would've put things together.

Such as the cars in the driveway and the lights on in the house.

But he was not thinking very clearly, and therefore dropped Gilbert when he came face to face with a pissed Italian, a dark looking Spaniard, and a furious Frenchman.

Arthur stumbled backward, and Gilbert yelped, jumping to his feet, scanning the room confused.

"Gilbert!" Antonio yelled, rushing over, and standing in front of him.

Francis had Arthur pinned against the wall, and was choking him a little.

Gil shoved past Antonio and Grabbed Francis, pulling him off Arthur.

Yells from the now pissed Brit and the already infuriated males rang though the house.

"QUIET!" Gilbert bellowed

The four others fell silent.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes in fury, pointing at Francis.

"Why are you here? Why were you strangling him?!" he yelled

"He kidnapped you!" Francis yelled

"We had no clue where you were!" Antonio added

"I had to deal with a crying potato bastard!" Romano screamed from behind the other two

"We didn't know if you were dead!" Antonio shouted

"Someone could've kidnapped and raped you! We didn't know! We were watching out for you!" Francis screamed

Gilbert stood, his stomach sinking. His friends had been watching out for him and worrying about him, and he had yelled at them for it.

"I'm sorry… I was with Arthur… don't strangle him…" Gilbert spoke weakly

Arthur walked up, wrapping him arms around Gilbert from behind and resting his head on the albino's shoulders.

"Got that wanker? Don't kill me." he growled glaring at Francis

Francis glared back, and Antonio sighed.

"Now you explain mon ami."

Gilbert sighed, leaning back into the Brit, overjoyed to be in contact with him, and having him there.

"I yanked him from the stage and took him back stage. And we talked, and from there left, all on my count. It's not his fault." Arthur spoke before Gil could

"If I see your face in my club again, you will be escorted swiftly out, understood?" Francis snarled

Arthur nodded. "Understood."

Antonio gave one last glance at Gilbert before putting an arm around Romano and leaving.

Francis huffed. "Gilbert."

The albino looked at his friend. "Ja?"

"It's late, rest, don't go to work tomorrow. Be ready for Monday." Francis simply said, walking away and closing the door.

Gilbert leaning into Arthur more.

"I'm sorry Gilbert, I shouldn't have done this." Arthur said softly in his ear

"It's fine… Just let's go sleep…" Gilbert said tiredly

Arthur nodded, and followed Gil who walked up the stairs, leading him to the bedroom.

Gilbert flopped onto the bed, not bothering to take anything off.

Arthur followed suit, sliding under the covers, and inching closer in Gil.

Gilbert sighed happily, his eyes closing. Despite the fact Francis and Antonio were pissed at him, he was happy. He had Arthur next to him, and all felt right.

He shifted closer to him, and the Brit nuzzled his face into Gilbert's neck.

He hadn't realized how much he missed having someone next to him in his bed, someone who actually cared about him. With that thought he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Gilbert woke, stretching. As he did arms wrapped tightly around him.

Smiling he looked over at Arthur, his heart quickening at the sight of the male.

"Morning." he greeted

Arthur blinked and sat up muttering a muffled reply.

Gilbert glanced at the clock; it was three in the afternoon.

He laughed and stood up.

"Wa' so funnah?" the Brit asked rubbing his eyes

"You aren't a morning person are you?" Gilbert asked

"No." came the reply

"Well good because it's afternoon, so wake up." Gilbert said, walking to the bathroom to shower.

He stripped from the borrowed clothes and got into the steaming shower.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the wall. He could hear the water rushing in the pipes, but also the TV from downstairs, which presumably Ludwig was watching.

_Gott I hope he isn't watching the news again _he thought with a small smile

The door to the bathroom opened, and suddenly Arthur was now in the shower with Gil.

He opened his eyes and nearly slipped, but Arthur caught him.

"Why are you in here?!" Gilbert asked his voice high in surprise

"Well I need to shower too." Arthur explained, rather unfazed.

Gilbert blinked, his mind choosing to stop processing.

Arthur slid into the shower stream, and Gilbert shamelessly watched as water fell on the male.

Arthur smirked, watching the albino's gaze.

Gilbert tore his eyes away, blinking and sighing, waiting to get back in the water.

Arthur watched, and without much thinking pulled Gilbert to him, so they both stood in the water stream.

And stood very close.

Gilbert heart picked up speed, and his breathing picked up. He felt the electricity between them again.

Arthur smiled, and leaned forward, pressing his lips to the dazed albinos.

Gilbert got over his shock as their lips met, and he kissed the Brit back.

He closed his eyes, and lost four of his senses, now only feeling.

But he wouldn't complain about that ever, for he felt utterly amazing.

Arthur broke the kiss; it had been brief but wonderful.

Gilbert looked into Arthur's eyes.

"So what…are we?" he asked, fearful and hopeful for the answer.

He didn't know what he wanted to hear, but he was nervous and excited, his face burned, and his heart pounded in his ear.

Arthur studied him, seeming to choose his words with care.

"Business partners." he finally answered

At the words, Gilbert's heart crashed, and he fought to keep his head held high.

He hadn't expected to hear that… and he certainly didn't want to hear that…he would've liked to hear a lot of other things besides that.

"Oh…ok." he said, his voice stronger than he felt

Gilbert got out of the shower, and dried and dressed extremely fast. He stalked out of the bedroom, and down the stairs.

Ludwig looked up and ran over.

"Bruder!"

Gil looked down "Ja? Hallo Luddy."

Ludwig stared up at his brother

"You didn't come home last night…" he said softly

Gilbert kneeled down, feeling bad again.

"I got home late… Did Francis and Antonio wake you up?"

"They were all yelling. And looked worried…"

Gilbert frowned. "Well I'm home… and ok. Don't worry anymore alright?"

Ludwig nodded slightly and Gil stood and walked into the kitchen to get himself some food.

Footsteps echoed on the floor and Arthur was now standing next to him.

"You're really good with your brother." he noted

Gilbert didn't feel the usual excitement as the male stood next to him. He only felt pain.

And he wasn't even sure why.

Deep down he probably knew, he was just fighting and suppressing it.

Gil didn't answer him; he just made two sandwiches, shoved one at the Brit and walked out.

He called Mathias once out of earshot or Arthur.

"I need you to pick me up."

"Sure thing, be over in a minute."

Gilbert hung up, got shoes and looked at Arthur.

"I'll be back… watch Ludwig please." he spoke in a monotone voice, his eyes dulled.

Arthur looked at him with concern but nodded. "I'll be here."

Gilbert opened the front door in time to see his friend's car fly around the street corner and whip into his driveway.

He walked over and got in.

"Thanks." he spoke

Mathias looked over at him.

"So you and the Brit hooked up huh? Man Lukas was made about his floor."

Gilbert blushed, before he heard what Arthur said earlier. 'Business partners'

A wave of pain hit him, and he sighed. "Just drive me to the club I need to get my car."

Mathias looked over, his blue eyes studying the albino.

"Alright Gil." he said softly, driving over.

"Thanks." Gil said again, before walking out and to the back door.

He heard Mathias pull away as he opened the door to the back room. He trudged over to his area and grabbed the clothing he left; getting his keys from his pocket he unlocked his car.

Turning the key in the ignition he pulled away, his mind not thinking, his body just reacting and driving.

He didn't drive home, but instead wound around town, turning wherever looked nice, not thinking, just driving.

He didn't want to think. Not about anything. Because if he thought he'd remember Arthur.

And Arthur wasn't anything… just a business partner…

Winding around town eventually led him to his subdivision so he forced himself to think, focusing only on the road and driving to his home, where he ignored the other car and pulled into the driveway.

He looked at the clock on his car, which read 9:04pm.

Sighing he turned the car off and walked into his house.

The lamp was on, but the TV off. Ludwig was in bed already, he always was by 8:45.

Gilbert kicked off his shoes and walked over to the couch, falling on it more so than sitting down.

He didn't bother to look for Arthur. He already knew his business partner was in the house somewhere still.

He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into the couch.

Weight shifted, signaling someone next to him.

He kept his eyes closed, yet warm arms wrapped around him, and pulled him.

He opened his eyes, seeing that he was now sitting on Arthur lap, with his head against the Brit's chest.

"What." he said, his voice still blank

"Something wrong and I want to know what." Arthur said, his voice soft

Gilbert sighed and closed his eyes again. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does Gilbert." Arthur said strongly

"You wouldn't care. You don't care." he said, his voice breaking, he squeezed his eyes tight.

"If I wouldn't care I wouldn't ask. And if I didn't care, I wouldn't still be here six hours later." Arthur said softly "So what is wrong Gil?" he asked, nuzzling the albino's shoulder

Gilbert broke down; he twisted around and cried into the Brit's chest.

"You don't care! It's only business to you!" he wailed, though it was muffled

Arthur's face lit up in shock.

He pushed Gilbert away from his chest and held his shoulders.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nein! You said we were just business partners! I-I don't want that! I want more than that…I don't want hook-ups…I want something real…with feeling… not… just business."

"Gilbert…" Arthur trailed off, hugging Gil tightly

"You bloody git! I only said that because I thought if I said more you would leave! You stated last night…that what we did…was just business. But that isn't what I meant for. I accepted it, hoping to somehow make it more. But when you asked…I thought saying we were…together…would push you away."

Gilbert hugged the other male tightly.

"It wouldn't push me away." he said softly looking into those ever intense and beautiful green eyes.

Arthur looked at Gilbert, and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Just business?" Arthur whispered, meeting Gil's red eyes.

"Nein. So much more than that." he spoke softly, with a smile

"Love?" Arthur asked

"Ja. That sounds about right." Gil said, before leaning and crashing their lips together

**And there concludes Just Business.**

**Thank-you to everyone who read this, followed/favorite, and reviewed. YOU MADE THIS MY MOST POPULAR WORK THUS FAR! Danke! I hope you all liked it, and I dearly hope it was good. Thanks again!**


End file.
